Lovers Destination
by Somerhalder'sGirl
Summary: The Story is about KerryKrisJunior possible mentions of mattdani and pablojean. Kris left raintree and now lives in New York with kerry, they are engaged but jean calls to see if kris can ride for wildfire. Junior and Kris unite once again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kris awoke early that morning, she sat up in bed with her black, silk nightgown on. She turned to face Kerry who was silently asleep next to her. Easing out of bed, she grabbed her silk robe and began to walk down the steps to the kitchen. She fixed herself a cup of coffee, and sat on the kitchen counter. Looking at the diamond ring on her left hand, she took another sip of her coffee. She moved to New York with Kerry, she still pursued her jockey career but had left everything behind at raintree including the one true man she loved.

"Morning" Kerry said walking down the steps, he was only wearing boxers. He planted a kiss on kris's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Morning to you too" she smiled.

"I got a phone call last night, from Jean." Kris looked up at him.

"Jean called? Is Something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong, she just asked if you would be interesting in wildfire" he took a sip of his coffee moving closer to kris.

Kris wanted to go back and ride wildfire, but she knew she would see junior, something that she wanted, but didn't know if it was for the best.

"I'd love to ride for wildfire" she smiled. Kerry smiled and placed his hand gently against kris's face, he began to kiss her. Soon she moved off the counter kissing him, making there way up to the bedroom.

Kris began to pack her bags once her suitcase was full, she picked it up and pushed it out of the room. Their housekeeper helped put the bags in the car. Kris sat in the limo, looking out the window, she began to imagine when she saw junior how would he react. Would he speak or ignore her. Remembering the last thing she had said to him, was that she didn't love him. The car came to a stop, and kris snapped out of her imagination.

Arriving at the airport she stepped out of the limo. Walking to the airplane she stepped inside. Kerry who already boarded the plane motioned for her, he was on his cell phone as usual. Kris sat down in the seat and buckled her seat belt. Kerry closed his phone and placed it into his pocket. He put his arm around kris. The pilot spoke and said to prepare for take off. Looking out the window, kris was about to see junior once again.

Plz tell me what you thought? And if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

Chpt 2

The plane had landed, Kerry and Kris were prepared to head to Raintree. The limo entered on the dirt road, getting nearer to the house. Kris became nervous. Jean, Pablo and Matt, were waiting in the driveway. Kris stepped out, smiling, she hugged everyone.

"It's so good to have you back" jean said hugging kris.

"Good to be back" she replied.

Matt noticed the ring on her finger and was unsure of what to say. Kris went to hug matt when he whispered something in her ear.

"Nice Rock" he whispered. She had an odd look. Kris stepped next to Kerry, who placed his arm around her waist. They began to walk into the house.

"We wanted to celebrate your return, so we have decided to throw a party tonight"jean said.

Kris smiled and looked at Kerry, who didn't seem happy.

"I'm sure it'll be great" kris said.

Night came and lots of people had began to arrive. Kris wore blue jeans with a red top. Stepping down from the steps she saw Junior. He gazed into her eyes, what he had been dreaming of for what seemed like a lifetime. She stared back into his eyes, wanting so bad to run and jump into his arms, tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him. Walking slowly to him, she began to smile. He began walking nearer too.

"Long Time No See" he said, then hugged her. Clinging to him, she didn't want to let go but did.

"It's good to see you too, junior"kris said.

"Wow your engaged"

Kris began to reply but Kerry walked up and answered.

"Yes, we are engaged" Kerry said. Placing his arm around kris he kissed her on the cheek. Kris looked at Junior, she could tell he didn't like it.

"Attention, Attention everyone" Matt said standing on the chair. Everyone turned their attention on him.

"Well, as everyone knows our good friend and best rider has come back to ride for us once again" They clapped and cheered.

"So here's to Kris" Matt said, placing his cup in the air. Everyone placed their cups in the air.

"To Kris" They all said.

Junior took a sip of his drink and walked off. Kerry was kissing Kris, but her mind was on Junior. Matt walked up to Junior,

"So have you spoken to Kris?" Junior nodded.

"How did It go?" matt asked

"Didn't get to talk much, Kerry interrupted us" but then what else is new, Junior thought.

The party, began to die down and people began to leave. Junior had left before Kris could say good-bye.

"Thanks for the party guys, we are gonna head to bed I'm exhausted" Kris said.

"Alright then get a good sleep" Pablo said.

Walking up the steps and into the room. Kerry began to undress, he slipped his pants and shirt off and slipped into bed. Kris put on her sweat pants and a 'Red Hot Chilli Peppers' t-shirt, Junior had given her that night she had stayed at his house.

"I wish you wouldn't have told Junior like that" she stared at Kerry.

"Like what?" he asked

"I was going to tell him, but you came up and just spit it out."

Kerry placed his arms around Kris, trying to makeup for what he had done.

"I'm sorry" he said. Kris gave in.

"It's alright" she said kissing Kerry. She turned her back facing Kerry. She lied to Jean, she wasn't exhausted at all. After an hour had passed and Kris realized Kerry was asleep. She sat up and snuck out of bed. Grabbing her jacket, and slipping on some boots. She walked down the steps. Kris walked to the barn.

"Hey old pal" she said patting Wildfire's head.

"I've missed you so much" she said. She decided to saddle up and ride him out to a creek near the house. Riding to the creek, she tied him to a tree. Sitting on the ground she thought of Junior but her thoughts ended when she heard a noise.

"Who's there?" she asked. A image began to appear.

"Kris" a familiar voice said.

"Junior" Kris said, and stood up.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" he said, tying his horse next to Wildfire.

He placed a blanket down and sat, Kris sitting next to him.

"We never got to talk much" she said.

"Well your fiancee, interrupted."

Kris looked out onto the water, desperately she wanted to be with Junior, she wanted to be engage with him and plan to have a future with him.

"Junior" she said turning to him but before she could speak. He kissed her. Her thoughts racing through her mind, she should pull away but no she wasn't going to. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they leaned back on the ground. Junior moved his way on top of her. He took a minute to look in her eyes. He could tell she wanted this, and loved him just as much as he loved her. Kris pulled Junior closer to her. Kissing her neck, he began to undo her jacket and remove her shirt. She pulled his shirt off, and began to undo his belt. For a second she looked at her ring, and thought of Kerry but she soon forgot about him. They had become fully undressed. Junior moved himself inside of her. She moaned pleasantly. Junior moved faster, till they were both satisfied. Moving aside to her. Kris laid her head on his chest, feeling his heart race, the moment had felt so right but what had she just done.

"Kris.."

"Yeah"

"I Love You" he said, moving his hand up and down slowly on her arm.

"I Love You Too" she replied.

Laying, underneath the stars, it seemed as if all their problems had gone away but Kris was still engaged Kerry. She didn't love him, Junior was the love of her life.


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward Situation

Chpt 3

They laid there for what seemed to be a lifetime, but the sun began to rise. Kris still laying on Junior's chest lifted her head. She looked up to see Junior still asleep. Wrapping the blanket around her she sat up, grabbed her shirt and began to dress. He awoke watching her slip on her clothes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Getting dressed, it's morning and I should get back, so should you" she said.

"Kris, what about last night?" he grabbed his pants and slipped them on. She hesitated to answer, what felt so right was yet so wrong.

"It shouldn't have happen" she said turning away. Tears were filling her eyes. How could she tell the man she loved, last night was a mistake.

"You wanted this, just as much as I did" he stood walking toward her. He began to grab her to hold, but she ran off. Untiing the rope from the tree she got on Wildfire and began to take off.

"Kris" Junior shouted, he kicked the ground mad at himself.

Once Kris had reach the barn she began to slow down. Crying, she wiped the tears away. Placing Wildfire in his stable, she snuck back into the house. Unaware anyone was up, Jean spoke.

"Where have you been?" she asked sipping her juice. Kris stopped from walking up the stairs and turned around.

"I went out for a while, took Wildfire for a ride, hope you don't mine?" she said.

"Nope not at all, I think it was a good idea, he can get use to you riding him again." Kris smiled,

"I'm gonna head upstairs take a shower" Kris then began walking up the steps. She had kept herself from crying in front of Jean. Kerry was still asleep. She wonder if he realized she hadn't been in the bed all night. Heading to the bathroom, she turned on the shower. After taking her clothes off she slipped in. Thinking of Junior, which wasn't anything unusual. She missed his kiss and the way she felt when he would touch her. Quickly snapping out of her daydream, she finished showering. Stepping out of the shower, she heard Kerry talking on his cell phone. Kris walked out and began to grab some clean clothes. He mouthed 'Morning' to her, she mouthed it back. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo top, walking back into the bathroom she began to comb her hair. Every time she looked in the mirror she remembered Junior, and how she had just left things once again.

"I leave him Every time" she mumbled to herself. She never quite understood why she would just leave him. Maybe because she felt she wasn't good enough to be with him. A knock on the door distracted her.

"Yeah" she answered

"Kris" the voice outside said. She knew the voice immediately.

"Junior" she said opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey Kris" Kerry said walking into the room. She quickly pulled, Junior into the bathroom with her.

"Yes" she replied.

"I'm heading out, to the track, meet you down there"

"Okay, see you in a bit" she pressed against the door.

"WHAT are you doing here?" she asked him sternly.

"I needed to see you"

"Do you know what Kerry would've done if he had seen you, as far as he's concerned he doesn't even know we have spoken since the party" she placed her hand on her head.

"We've done more than just talk to each other."

"Don't be funny, just leave" she said, pointing to the door.

"We need to discuss this, I'm not letting you go again" he looked at her and left. Kris dressed and headed to the track. Putting her gear on, she got on Wildfire.

"You ready?" Pablo asked. Kris nodded, she got into her position, then took off. Pablo timed her. Kris rode him a couple of times around the track, then came to a halt.

"How did I do" she said jumping off of Wildfire.

"Great time" Pablo said smiling.

"Get some rest, the race is tomorrow" Jean said as her and Pablo walked back to the house.

WOW, thank u guys so much for reviewing my fic, I'm very happy that you all enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected News

Chpt 4

Kris had gotten a good night sleep. Still nervous about the race, she geared up and got ready to ride.

"Hey you'll do great" Kerry said kissing her. She gave a fake smile, searching frantically to see if Junior was in the crowd. Spotting him she smiled, he didn't see her staring at him but was searching for her as well. Focusing back on the race, she climbed aboard Wildfire.

"Your gonna do great" Pablo reassured her. Getting into the position, she waited anxiously to hear the gun fire and the gates to open. Once the gun shot, she began racing, moving faster and faster. She got nearer to the front, and was head to head with the competing horse.

"Go Kris GO!" Junior shouted.

"Come on Wildfire" Kris shouted moving closer to the front. As they edge near to the finish line. Kris moved in bringing them in first place.

Jean and Pablo were excited and began to move out from the stands toward Kris. She jumped down from Wildfire, and hugged Jean. Kerry grabbed her by the arm and kissed her. Junior standing from a distance became disgusted. She pulled away from him, and noticed how Junior had a mad look. They headed back to the house. Kerry had all their bags packed and the plane ready to head back to New York.

"Wait, were leaving?" she asked him confused.

"You did the race, time to head back" he said grabbing his palm-pilot.

"But.."

"Look, we need to get back" he walked toward her placing a kiss on her forehead.

She wouldn't have enough time to talk to Junior. They walked downstairs and grabbed their bags.

"Your Leaving?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we gotta get back" Kerry spoke. The limo arrived, and loaded their suitcases up.

"Great Seeing you again" Jean hugged her, holding back any tears.

"Hope to See You Soon" Pablo said. She walked near to Matt.

"Guess, I won't be seeing you for a while" he said. Kris looked at him.

Leaning in for a hug, she whispered something in his ear.

"Tell Junior, I Love Him" she backed away from Matt, who gave her a funny look. Kerry and Kris got in the limo and began to take off.

They arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. She looked out the window, once again she left Junior and everything she wanted behind.

Three weeks had passed by. Kris still thought about Junior every day. She went upstairs, decided to go through some of her stuff. Finding, some old pictures of her and Junior. She smiled looking at them. Suddenly a sharp pain felt through her stomach. She gasped in pain. The pain didn't last long, but Kris began to worry. She thought it'd be best to set up an appointment with her doctor.

The next day kris went to the doctor,

"Hello Kris" Dr. Martin said.

"Hi, Dr. Martin, have my results came back yet?" she asked nervously.

"They have" she said.

"And.."

"Well this is either bad news or good news, but your pregnant." Kris froze, how could this had happen. She knew how it had happen, but how could she be having a baby with Kerry. Wanting to scream and cry, she acted as if she was happy.

Arriving home, she cried.

"This can't be happening" she said to herself. Her face was read and her eyes were puffy. Having a child with Kerry would ruin any possibility of reuniting with Junior. The only thing she was thinking was how she would break the news to Junior. She didn't even began to think of telling Kerry, but knew she would have to sooner or later.

Kerry arrived home.

"I'm Home" he yelled through-out the house. Kris was upstairs looking through her old thing she had kept. They reminded her how happy her life was, never understanding how she ended up with the wrong man.

I REALLY Appreciate everyone's reviews! Thank You Guys SOOO MUCH, you all rock! I'll try to update Monday!


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Junior

Ok guys, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not updating sooner, so to make up for it I made this chapter a long one, which I would've broken up into different chapters but decided to write it in one.. Once again sooo SORRY!

Chpt 5

She heard Kerry walking up the steps, she quickly placed the box back behind the clothes and wiped her tears away. He entered the room.

"Hey" he said walking nearer to her.

"Hi" she said stepping close, giving him a hug.

"What's wrong, I can tell you've been crying" they sat on the bed.

If Kris was going to tell him now would be the time.

"Kerry I need to tell you something.. Something important" she stated. He gave her a serious look, to show he was listening.

"I'm.." she paused for a minute.

"I'm pregnant" she said, not showing much happiness. It's not that she wasn't happy about having a baby, it was just with the wrong man.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

Kerry stood up, smiling showing as much joy as he possibly could. Kris was confused, thinking he wasn't excited then showing he was.

"Your okay with this?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, I mean I know we weren't planning to have a kid, but I always thought we would."

Kris bit her bottom lip.

"Your not excited?" he asked sitting down.

"No, no of course I'm excited, it's just" she began to think of something to tell him instead of saying that it shouldn't be you.

"I mean I'm still young, not to mention my jockey career, and we aren't married" she spoke.

"Well we can always get another jockey, to ride for us and us not being married isn't so huge" Kerry said.

Kris nodded, in agreement. In the back of her mind she wondered if it was Junior's baby, but since she had only been with him that one night and had been with Kerry a few days after that night, it seemed impossible.

Life as she knew it, would forever change. She sat on the bed, while Kerry started talking about how excited he was but she paid no attention to him. Worrying on how she would tell Junior, but she had a plan. The thought of raising a child in New York, was not exactly how she imagined it. Convincing Kerry to move to a more quieter place wouldn't be too hard. He loved her, and was willing to do anything for her.

"Kerry" he stopped and looked at her

"I think we should move, maybe back at Raintree." His reaction was more shocking to her than she thought.

"Why would you want to move back?" he asked.

"Well I mean, raising a baby in New York is something I don't want and Jean, was like a mother to me I'd like to get her advice on this." she spoke. Though the real intention was to get close to Junior, but she wouldn't dare tell Kerry that.

"I suppose your right" he sat next to her. She smiled.

"I mean we still have that house there" he gently kissed her. Kris got into some comfortable clothes and laid in the bed most of the day till night.

Two Weeks later.

They began shipping their belongings. Arriving at the new house, Jean greeted them.

"So good to see you again" Jean said, hugging Kris.

"What's the exciting news?" she asked. Kris put on her fake smile,

"I'm pregnant" she said. Jean's face was in shock

"Wow, I don't know what to say" she smiled.

"Congratulations" she said.

"Thanks" Kris said.

They headed inside,

"So pregnant" Jean repeated,

"Yeah" Kris nodded.

"Have you told Junior?"

Kris stopped unpacking the dishes and looked at her.

"Actually, I haven't got a chance to tell him, I figured once we got settled in I'd tell him" she reassured herself, but telling Junior wouldn't be the easiest thing.

"You should tell him soon" Jean said getting up and heading out. She gave Kris one of those looks, like tell him soon or it'll result in something horrible. She stopped unpacking and headed upstairs. Opening one of bedroom doors, she stepped inside. There was an old rocking chair sitting in front of the window. Kris sat in it gently, hoping it wouldn't break., she began to go into a day dream. She saw herself entering this room but with Junior looking over the baby crib. Then looking a few years down the road, Holidays with Junior, her and the baby. She stopped imagining and rubbed her stomach, she was excited yet nervous about having a baby. Her mother wasn't the best and she promised herself to make sure her child had a better life.

If she left Kerry, he could fight for custody and she didn't want to loose her child. She walked out of the room and back downstairs.

"I was just looking for you" a voice said. She looked up seeing Kerry.

"Oh I was just upstairs, I think I know where I want to have the nursery" she smiled.

"Really" he asked smiling. She nodded stepping closer toward him.

"I saw Matt and Junior outside, so I invited them in"

"You what?" she asked.

"I didn't think it was a problem."

Kris realized she had to act alright with it.

"Right, no problem at all" she decided to go back into the kitchen and finish unloading. Most of the stuff was already unloaded, Kerry had hired some people to help them unpack.

"Hello" Matt said walking inside, Junior followed him.

Kris heard the voice, and stood dead straight in the kitchen. She didn't want to face Junior, not how she had left things, and especially now to tell him about her pregnancy.

She knew that she needed to be strong, so she walked out.

"Hey guys"she gave a small wave and smiled. Junior stared deep into her eyes, he could tell that she was hiding something. Kerry stepped aside to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So mom tells me you two are moving back?" Matt asked.

"Well, perfect place for us to raise our kid" Kerry spoke. Kris took a deep breath, luckily Matt nor Junior understood what he meant.

"Kerry" a woman said loudly walking into the house.

"Alexandra" Kerry said excitedly. The two greeted each other with a hug. As they talked Junior moved closer to Kris.

"I need to tell you something"she whispered to him.

"Meet me at pond tonight" he said and planted a soft kiss upon her, which made her tingle inside. As he moved away, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward her. She gave his hand a tight squeezed and then let him go.

"Alexandra, this is Kris, the love of my life" he said holding her close.

"Kris it's very nice to meet you" she held her hand out. Kris gave an uneasy look but shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Kris smiled.

"Alex, is a really close friend of mine, she is also a jockey, I called her out to see if she could ride for us"

"Yes, Kerry and I go way back" she smiled.

"Well we're gonna go" Matt said walking out. Junior looked at Kris who mouthed 'Tonight' to him. He nodded and walked out.

"Bye" she said, sitting down next to Kerry.

"So Kerry and you are expecting your first kid" Alex leaned back.

"Yes, we are, which is why we were hoping you could ride for us." Kris looked at him, they hadn't discuss a new jockey.

"Well I'll be honored to do so, actually my sister Lilly, she is doing jockey now as well"

"Little Lil" Kerry gave a little laugh.

"Not so little anymore, but she is much better than I am, she flew out with me and is back at the hotel now. I thought she could show off her skills, and then you can decide wether you want her to ride or not."

"Well tomorrow, she could come out, ride for us. You think you'd be up to this, Kris?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, of course" Kris smiled.

"Then it's settle tomorrow we'll come out, I should be leaving now, Nice meeting you Kris" she said.

"Nice meeting you too." Kerry walked her out and came back in.

"Why didn't you tell me about, finding a new jockey?" she asked him angrily.

"Well, I didn't think you would mine"

"Well I do, I mean I figured we would, find one together"

"I just wanted to take as much stress off of you as possible" he gently caressed her back.

"It's very sweet of you, but you could've at least informed me someone was coming over" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her.

Night had came, and Kris waited anxiously for Kerry to fall asleep. It was already an hour pass midnight and she had to make sure he was asleep. Once she heard him snore, she knew he had gone to sleep. Gently, lifting up out of the bed. She grabbed her coat and walked out.

As she came nearer to the pond, she saw him sitting up against a tree staring out into the water.

"Hey" she said, tucking her hands in her jacket. The night air was cold.

"You cold?" he asked wrapping his arms around her body. She smiled as her hands found there way to his.

"What did you need to tell me?" holding her closely.

She stopped for a minute rethinking of telling him but she knew she would have to.

"Junior" she said breaking away from his grip.

"Whatever it is can't be that bad" he stood there under the tree. Her back was facing him now and tears rolled down her eyes. As soon as he find's out he'll be so upset.

"Yes, it can be"

"I'm.."she paused,

"Your.. What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, and Kerry is the father" she turned around to him. He was in too much shock, to say anything.

"Your... Pregnant?" he asked again, making sure it wasn't his imagination.

Nodding, she moved closer. Taking his hand, she moved it against her face.

"Please say something." He moved his hand off of her face. Turning his back to her he walked against the tree. Frustrated, how could he work things out with her, when she was pregnant with another man's baby.

"Kris, how did this happen. I mean I know how it happen, but why would you get pregnant" he placed his hands on his head, confused.

"I didn't plan it, it just happen. Believe me I wouldn't want to be pregnant, at least not with Kerry."

Junior looked at her, the moment was confusing and out of no where he grabbed her by the arm, and kissed her. Just as confused as he was, it was the only thing that seemed right at that moment. They stopped as their heads touched.

"What was that for?" she asked, gazing into his eyes.

"It was a good-bye kiss" he said releasing Kris from him. She didn't understand,

"Wait, Junior" she said. He began to walk off.

"Junior" crying out his name. She sat on the ground crying. Her hands filled with her tears. She laid on the ground, till the sun came up. Those words 'Good-bye' replayed into her head. Wiping her face with her t-shirt, she stood up. She walked down the dirt road, her hair was a mess and she was a wreck from crying. Entering the house she took her coat off, and headed to up the steps.

"Where were you?" Kerry asked.

I hope you like this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Discovering the Truth

Chpt 6

Kris turned her attention toward Kerry.

"I asked where were you?" he began to get angry.

"I was out"

"All night?"

She stood there speechless.

"Where were you?" Kerry demanded.

"I told you I was out, I fell asleep in the barn." He stood in front of Kris.

"Your lying" she looked away,

"I fell asleep in the barn" she stood straight into his eyes. He could never know the real truth. Even though Junior had given her a good-bye kiss it wouldn't be the end for them.

"Ok then" he said and walked into the kitchen.

Kris walked up the steps, and entered the bedroom. She grabbed a towel and stripped her clothes off. Turning the shower on hot. Finishing her shower she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body. She put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Walking down the stairs, she looked at the clock. Eight-thirty in the morning, and Alexandra and Lilly would be arriving at Nine.

"Look, Kerry"she said walking to table where he was sitting. He looked up at her,

"I went out last night, and just took Wildfire for a ride. I wound up falling asleep, I know I won't be riding him for a long time, I just wanted to ride him as my last time." She fell softly into the chair next to him.

"That's fine, I just wanted to know where you were at, you scared me" he grabbed her hand and held it.

" I didn't mean to" she planted a kiss upon his lips. The doorbell rang, Kerry stood and walked to the door.

"Hey" Alex said entering the house. Kris got up and walked into the living room.

"Lilly this is Kris" he said.

"Hi nice to meet you, Kris"

"Nice to meet you too" she said.

They headed out to the race field. Pablo and Jean were already waiting,

"Pablo, Jean this is Alex and Lilly" Kerry introduced them.

Lilly climbed onto the horse and got into her riding position. Matt, Junior and Dani appeared from behind. Kris turned to Junior. Tempted to run to him and be by his side, she stood close to Kerry.

Lilly had rode around the track a few times, Pablo, Jean, Kerry and Alex discussed her coming aboard their team. Lilly grabbed a water bottle and walked over to Kris.

"Who's the cutie?" she asked.

"What?" Kris not understanding who she was referring too.

"The cutie over there" she pointed.

"Matt?"

"No, the guy next to him." Quickly, she realized Lilly was referring to Junior.

"Oh, you mean Junior"

"Junior is his name? Is he single?" she asked. She wanted desperately to yell NO, he was hers but she had to accept the fact, she was with Kerry and carrying his baby.

"I think he is" she stuttered saying.

"Well, I think I should go over and introduce myself" she placed her water bottle down and walked over. Kris stared as she introduced herself to him. Jealously filled her mind, she saw him glance over to her. She kept her anger over control.

Two months later.

Lilly had become their full time jockey. Kris was now four months along. She went out to the track and watched the race. Lilly had been undefeated since she began riding for them.

"This seat taken?" she asked. Junior looked up at her.

"No, have a seat" he said.

"So you and Lilly have gotten close" she stared out in the opening.

"Kris.."

"What? I asked a question, I didn't see any harm in it"

"Don't do this, Your with Kerry now and your having his baby. No reason why I can't go on" he spoke. Her hands on her stomach, she realized what Junior was saying, was true and he should move on.

"Your right" she got up and walked away. Junior watched as she walked away. Kris got near to Kerry who was sitting with Pablo and Jean.

"How are you feeling?' he asked.

"A bit nausea" she sat drinking some water. They headed down to greet Lilly and her win.

Junior already down, greeting her. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Kris who saw stopped, a tear rolled down her cheek, she turned to wipe it away. Holding her tears back, she walked nearer.

"That was great" Jean said hugging her.

"Thanks, really it's all Wildfire"

"Yeah, amazing job" Kris spoke. After they all congratulated her, she and Junior walked hand to hand out of the stadium. Kerry and Kris headed home.

"Amazing race today, huh?" he said pouring a glass of tea.

"Yeah, she's a great rider"she said. Only thing going through her mind was the thought of Junior and Lilly together.

"Anyways, I have to go for my doctors appointment. So I'll see you when I get home." she got up and grabbed her purse, heading off.

"Bye" Kerry said. Kris got into the car and headed off. Entering the hospital, she noticed Lilly.

"Lilly?"

"Kris, hi" Lilly spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Kris asked.

"Junior, cut himself, on accident. He was cooking me dinner and accidently cut his hand" she said.

"Is he ok?"Kris asked frantically.

"Yeah, fine he's just getting stitches now.

"Oh ok, well I'm late for my Doctor's appointment, just glad he's ok."

Kris headed into the room.

"Kris, hey" a familiar voice spoke.

"Dani, hey, I didn't know you worked here"

"Yeah, just doing it part-time with dad and the money problems, kinda desperate for a job"

"Right, really sorry about that"

"Yeah, but we're doing okay, anyways Dr. Austin will be in a bit" Dani walked out.

She placed Kris's file on the desk.

"Dani, hey you know anything about Junior" Lilly asked.

"Nope, sorry, I'm sure he'll be out in a bit" she headed off to another area in the hospital.

Lilly noticed noone at the desk and saw both Kris and Junior's file on the table. She checked side to side and decided to take a look for herself. She grabbed the files and entered a supply room. Looking at the files she discovered something unusual.

Ok so it's a bit short but I've got the next chapter half written.


	7. Chapter 7 A Lie is Better Than the Truth

Chpt 7

She stood staring at there files. Reading there blood types, they shared an unusual match.

"No, it couldn't be" she said to herself, but the only real way to know is to look at Kerry's file as well. She began to walk out but suddenly the door opened.

"What are you doing in here?" Dani asked.

"Oh um nothing, just trying to get out of the halls" Lilly said quickly.

"Well If you needed a breather you could've gone outside" Dani wasn't buying her story.

"Right, well I'm heading out now" she got out quickly and laid the files back on the desk. She walked outside taking a deep breath. She couldn't go back now it was too risky. The blood type the shared was from Kris's baby, though it was possible for them just to be a match, but she knew that it could also mean he was the father.

"NO" she yelled inside her head.

"If he was the father then they would be together, unless they didn't know" she walked back inside and sat down. Junior walked out of one of the rooms.

"Hey, how's the hand" she approached him.

"Hurts a little but I'm better now" he said placing a kiss upon her lips. Kris began walking out as well but stopped as she saw them. She looked the other way then turned back and began walking again. Her plan was to walk on by without them noticing but that didn't happen. Junior broke apart from the kiss.

"Kris, hey" he said. She stopped.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Doctors appointment" she smiled. Her smile could always make him smile no matter how mad or sad he was.

"I'm sure you and Kerry are getting excited for the arrival" Lilly said wrapping her arms tight around Junior. One thing she determine to do was keep Junior, and if he really was the father she wouldn't let either one of them know.

"Yeah, we're getting excited. I'm more excited about founding out what the baby will be" Kris smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

Junior thought of how he always imagined his life, with Kris. He had to accept reality and move on, without her.

"Anyways, I should be going" Kris said.

"Ok then, see ya later" Lilly said.

"Bye" Junior and Lilly stood in the hall smiling with smile laughs as they talked. Kris watched them, as she headed out. It was what she imagined her life with him. Realizing it would never happen now she walked out and got into her car. The drive home seemed like forever. It was usually the best time to think about her baby plans but the only thing on her mind was Junior. She slowly pulled into the drive and walked inside.

Closing the door she saw Kerry asleep on the couch. She took her heels off and silently walked up the steps. Entering the baby room she sat in the rocking chair. Hoping soon she would finally know what the baby would be, but she also wanted it to be a surprise.

She began having a craving, so she decided to head to the kitchen. Grabbing a bag of plain chips and peanut butter. She dipped the chip in peanut butter and took a bite. Kerry awoke and he heard something in kitchen. Walking in he discovered Kris munching on some chips.

She noticed he had enter the room, but gave her a funny stare as to what she was eating.

"I'm pregnant, so my craving's are odd" she said. He just looked at her and smiled. What seem to him something odd, satisfied her craving.

"How was the doctors appointment" he asked, sitting next to her with a soda.

'Everything looked fine" she said and took another bite.

"We're still planning on painting tomorrow right?" she asked him. He gave her a nod, she just hoped he would really keep his word. Kerry had wanted to hire someone, but Kris wanted to do it herself. She wanted to have the baby's room done exactly how she wanted it, and knew that someone else might not do it the way she wanted.

Kerry was so busy with the training, he rarely had any time for her.

"Tomorrow we will paint I promise" he said and headed into the living room on his laptop. She tried to smile but he was always working. Their love was suppose to grow stronger, from what she heard. When having a baby your love for your child's father would grow stronger. She thought that it would help her move on from Junior, but it only made her want him more.

The Next Day.

Kerry had headed off to meet with Alex and Lilly. So Kris waited for him to arrive back home at eleven that morning. She waited outside the house, hoping to see him pull up. Junior was over at Matt's house and began walking toward her when he noticed her outside.

"Getting a little fresh air?" he asked. She smiled and began to speak,

"Kerry was suppose to be here, we were going to paint the baby's room, but he's not here" she stared out into the road.

"Why don't I help you paint the room?"

"No, Junior, I couldn't ask you to do that" she said.

"I don't mind, besides I'm free the rest of the day, at least let me help you till Kerry arrives."

She wanted to spend time with him but felt like she was taking advantage of him.

"You really don't mind?" she asked with a sweet tone.

He nodded.

"Okay then" she said smiling and standing up. They headed into the house and up the stairs.

Junior took his shirt off not wanting to get paint on it, she couldn't help but watch him. He caught her staring at him but she quickly, focused on pouring the paint.

"So got any names picked out?" he asked while rolling the brush in the paint. She hadn't really thought of names.

"Not really, I haven't thought about it." They began to paint one side of the room.

"Well, what do you want the baby to be?"

"Honestly, I'll be happy with either a boy or a girl. Although I do want a little girl" she couldn't help but smile.

"I think the women want the girls and the men want the boys, but I guess in some cases it's different" he began applying more paint to the wall.

"Yeah, well either is fine with me" as she went to get more paint, he spilt a bit on her.

He began to laugh some.

"You spilt paint on me" she said laughing.

Grabbing her brush she slung paint onto his body.

Now in a paint fight they were on the floor laughing.

"I can't believe you got me all covered in paint" she said rubbing some paint on his back.

"I got you.. You got me all covered in paint"

"Thanks, for helping me out, it looks great just a bit of a mess on the floor" she smiled.

"Anytime, Kris, you know I'd do anything for you." Now they were looking at each other, the same way they looked at each other when they were together. Their eyes were full of love they had for one another. Junior began to lean in for a kiss, as did Kris, but suddenly the door flew open.

Kerry walked in.


	8. Chapter 8 Hurting Others

Chpt 8

Kerry had a furious look on his face.

"Kerry, hey" Kris said standing. Junior stood as well he grabbed his shirt that was on the floor.

"What the hell is going on" he demanded to know.

"Nothing, Junior was just helping me paint the room, since you weren't here" she returned the angry tone.

"Get out" he told Junior.

"No, he helped me, you shouldn't yell at him like that"

Kerry opened the door. Junior walked out and he followed behind him.

"Look" he said pushing him against the wall.

"Don't come near Kris again"

Junior pushed him off of him.

"I didn't do anything wrong, all I did was help her paint your child's room. That you weren't here for." he began to walk down the steps, but Kerry grabbed him by the arm. Kris heard them yelling and came out of the room.

"Your still in love with her, so you need to move on."

"I have moved on, it doesn't matter what you say or do she'll always be my friend."

It hurt her to hear that he had moved on. Although it looked as if she had too, but deep down inside she had never moved on.

"Stop it" she yelled. Junior walked out of the house heading into his car. Kris watched as he drove away from the house.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled at him.

"Oh I come home to you two on the floor, and him shirtless, with you wearing a t-shirt and shorts"

She rolled her eyes,

"Nothing happened, he helped me paint the room. Which you promised you would do, but you didn't. It needed to be done so he was willing to do it" she got angrier by the second thinking about what he had done.

"Kris I'm not stupid" he said sitting down.

"Your sure" she mumbled to herself.

"Your still in love with him" he said. She turned to look at him, furious at him.

"No I'm not" she yelled.

"I'm having your baby, I'm engaged to you" tears fell from her eyes. She was lying to him, and he could tell, but she was gonna convince him that she didn't love him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he held her in his arms. Her tears weren't from him upsetting her, it was from what he said, he said the truth. She did love Junior, and he was all she wanted right now.

"Just hold me" she said. He placed his arms tightly around her. All she wanted to do was pretend he was Junior.

That night.

Alex had invited them to dinner along with Junior. They arrived at the house. Kerry pushed the doorbell.

"Hello Hello, glad you two made it" she said smiling. Junior and Lilly were standing near the table. Junior whispering something in Lilly's ear, which made her give a laugh. Kris felt very uncomfortable being here, so she stood close to Kerry.

"Other guest are here" Alex said. Lilly looked up seeing Kris and Kerry, she smiled and grabbed Junior's hand. She saw the way Kris looked at them when she did that, noticing it got to her. Lilly could tell she was still deeply in love with Junior, and despite the fact that it was possible he was the father of her baby, she'd never let her know.

Kris could sense the tension, especially between Kerry and Junior. Also between her and Lilly, she wanted to be happy for Junior but she couldn't come to terms with letting him go.

"Ok so Lilly will be racing tomorrow, so here's to Lilly and Wildfire" Alex spoke. Raising their champagne classes high, except for Kris she held her water up.

"Too Lilly" Alex announced

"Too Lilly" the rest said.

They'd finish dinner and headed into the living room. Kerry helped Alex take the plates to the kitchen.

Alex set the plates on the kitchen counter.

"Kerry" she said softly. He laid the plates on the counter next to her.

"Yeah" he said pressing against the counter.

"I think I'm pregnant" a sense of relief rushed over her body, but saw the reaction on his face, was harder to deal with.

"Me as the father? We were only together for short time, no this can't happen I'm with Kris" he spoke. His life was suppose to be devoted to her and he was thrilled to be having a baby with her, but apart of him had wanted to be with Alex.

"What do you want me to do, Kerry? If I'm pregnant your going to have to tell Kris." she spoke with a bit of anger. If he truly loved her, he wouldn't have cheated on her.

While in the other room, Kris sat in the chair looking outside, the moon shined bright.

Junior and Lilly in their own little world. She wished Kerry would hurry back, she wanted to go home and go to sleep.

Junior, noticed her looking out the window, he could tell she wasn't comfortable being here.

"I'll be right back" he said kissing her on the cheek. Walking toward Kris, he sat next to her. Lilly looked furious so grabbed her champagne class and headed into the kitchen. She walked in, with Kerry and Alex yelling.

They noticed her stumbling into the kitchen and stopped yelling. Lilly stood, as best she could without stumbling, she had too much to drink.

Back in the Living room.

"Kris, you alright?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, just a bit lightheaded that's all" she said placing her hand to her head.

"That's really the real reason?" he questioned.

She looked up at him,

"Yes it is" she snapped back.

"I am pregnant you know" she said

"Yeah I remember" he said.

"I just wanted to make sure everything is alright"

"Everything is fine" she stated, putting a smile on her face.

Always putting on a fake smile, she had gotten so use to it.

Kerry walked out of the kitchen nearing Kris.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and began to stand up.

Alex had Lilly around her arms, trying to get her up the steps.

"Here I'll take her" Junior offered. He wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her legs up. Heading up the steps, Kerry and Kris walked toward the door.

"Well thanks for coming" Alex said.

"Yeah, dinner was great" Kris spoke.

"I should go help Lilly" she waved bye and shut the door. Kris got into the car, exhausted.

Junior had placed her on the bed.

"Thanks Junior, I can take it from here" Alex said walking into the room. Junior placed a kiss upon her head and headed downstairs.

"Junior.." she began mumbling.

"He left" Alex said.

"He's the father of Kris's baby" she mumbled. Alex stopped taking her shoes off and looked up at her.

"What?" she asked, confused and in shock. Lilly's words trailed off and she fell asleep. Alex, wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol talking or actually Lilly saying the truth. She tended to tell Alex a lot of things true and not true when she got drunk.

Morning had came.

Alex was sitting in a chair, in sweats she was looking outside the window. Lilly had awoken to seeing her in the chair. She sat up,

"Hey" she said grabbing her head.

"Morning, I made you some herbal tea and here's some aspirin" Alex handing her the cup,

"Thanks" she said placing the pill inside her mouth.

"I think I'm pregnant" Alex spoke. Lilly nearly spitting her tea out of my mouth.

"WHAT?" she asked in shock.

"With Kerry, it was a short thing, but he won't leave Kris and I guess he shouldn't" she said.

"Alex, you know you love him and you know that he loves you" Lilly came nearer to the end off the bed, sitting at the edge. She thought about finding out that Junior was the real father of Kris's baby. Knowing she needed to tell her sister, because it could depend on her life, but she wouldn't she couldn't loose Junior.

"Yeah I do" Alex said clenching close to a pillow on the chair. Lilly realized she had to tell her sister to move on.

"But, you can't be with him" she said, right now Alex had to accept he was with Kris.

She looked up at her sister, as if hoping she would've given her some encouraging words.

"If I'm pregnant, then what?"

"There are options" Lilly said.

"Like abortion, I hope that's not what your implying."

She could tell it upset her sister, but happy or not, she was planning on keeping Junior.

"Alex look, you have to think about them. I mean what would happen if Kris found out, it would destroy everything they had and what about their baby" trying to make since to her.

She understood what Lilly was trying to tell her but still she always thought what if.

"I don't mean to upset you, but you have to face it he's with Kris. If your pregnant your going to have to do something, maybe not abortion but you'd have to explain how you got pregnant" she stood up and headed into the bathroom.

Lilly sitting on the bed, hurting her sister was the last thing she wanted, but as long as noone found out about the truth. It would seem as if Alex would really ruin their relationship.

hope you like this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9: The Arrival

Chpt 9

Two months later.

Kris headed out to the stable, talking to Wildfire something she hadn't done in a long time. She stared up in the sky. Dark clouds, were everywhere, she knew the weather would be getting bad soon.

Junior was headed home we he noticed Kris walking into the stable. Ever since Kerry flipped out on them, from the painting day, he hadn't spoke with her much.

He ran over, as rain began to fall.

"Kris" he gave a small shout, enough to catch her attention.

"Junior" she turned as he entered the barn.

"A storm's headed this way"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just gonna be in here for a few minutes" she reassured him.

"Well I'll stay with you till you leave" he didn't want her to be out in the storm. He closed the stable doors, the rain was pouring more by the minute.

"I'm sorry he yelled at you" she said sitting in a chair. Focusing his attention upon her.

"He shouldn't have yelled, you were helping me paint our baby's room. If anyone should've been yelled at it should've been him" staring at him.

"It's alright" he sat next to her.

"NO, it isn't" tears began forming in her eyes.

"Kris, really it's okay" he placed his hand around her body.

"It's not okay, none of this is okay. I shouldn't be with Kerry and you shouldn't be with Lilly. We should be together, I'm suppose to be happy about being a mom and a wife, but all I can think about is you." All her feelings had came out, she couldn't handle it anymore. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. This was what he wanted for Kris to tell him how she really felt, but despite their feelings, she was still pregnant with Kerry's baby.

"Kris, you know I love you, but we can't be together" he stood, he hated telling her that they couldn't be together. It was what they both wanted, but she was with Kerry now and he was with Lilly.

"Why not? We could be together, I could just break off the engagement to Kerry" she was now crying and clenching to Junior.

"I won't be responsible for breaking up a family, you have to be with Kerry. He's your child's father" he broke away from her clench.

She was so upset that she began to feel a sharp pain in her stomach. Bracing herself up against the wall, it was hurting so much. He had his back turned toward her, but once he notice she wasn't crying anymore, he turned toward her.

"Kris, what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I think I'm having the baby" she said with fear in her eyes. Junior who now had the same fear, stayed calm.

"I'm only six months along" she yelled with fear for her baby.

"Okay, look just stay calm I'm gonna go out and try to call for the ambulance."

He opened the stable doors, water rushed in some he closed them tight. Kris began breathing in and out. She kept her eyes on the door, waiting for Junior to come back. She could hear the rain hitting against the house, with weather like this she just hope no tornados would come. Though her main concern was a flood, the water had started leaking into the stable now.

She tried to stay calm, but began to panic.

"JUNIOR" she yelled, crying. She grabbed a rail that was on the wall and pulled herself up. The only way to get to safer grounds was to get to the loft that was up above the stable.

As she stood up she felt, a liquid run down her leg. Her water had just broke.

"This can't be happening" she said, leaning against the wall.

Junior was inside the house, everyone had left, they were heading out to eat for Lilly's win.

"Dammit, the phones are down" he tried one more time. He looked out the window, seeing the water rise, he knew he had to get back to Kris. He grabbed some blankets and threw them in a bag.

He walked out of the house the water now almost up to his knees. Opening the stable door, he saw Kris climbing the ladder.

"Kris" he shouted shutting it.

"Junior, oh thank god" she said in relief.

"The phone's are down, and I couldn't call anyone" he began to climb up the ladder. Placing the bag around his shoulder he helped her up into the loft.

"So no ones coming" she said. He shook his head.

"My water broke earlier the contractions have been getting closer together" she was tired from climbing.

"Looks like I'm going to have to deliver this baby" he said. She looked at him as if he was serious, but she realized he really was.

"You don't know how to deliver a baby" trying to breath through the pain.

"No, but we don't have much choice. The water is too high to try to get you into the house, and I'm sure there is already flooding inside there too" he placed a blanket on the floor. She placed herself in a birthing position.

"I see the tip of it's head" he said, he gave her a reassuring smile. Even though Kerry wasn't here, she felt safe with Junior. She knew he would do everything in his power to deliver the baby. Her main concern was that she wasn't fully nine months.

"In a few minutes, I'm gonna need you to push" he stated. She nodded and propped herself against the wall.

"Ok I need you to push." She began breathing and pushing, the pain was more painful than she the thought.

"Push" he shouted.

"I'm pushing" she yelled back.

"Kris, just a little bit more, the baby is almost out."

"I can't"

"Yes you can."

She took a deep breath and gave her all in the last push.

"Keep pushing" he said. Finally he had the baby out. She took a sigh in relief.

"It's a girl" he said smiling, wrapping her in a blanket, he handed her to Kris. Junior sat next to them. She gave her a kiss on the head.

"She's beautiful, just like her mom" he said smiling. She looked up at him and smiled.

"She is beautiful" she grabbed Kris's finger in her hand.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

She hadn't much thought about it, she knew she would once she found out what the baby was.

"I'm going to name her Grace" she said proudly. It just seemed like the right name for her.

"I like it" he said.

"I do too" she held her in her arms, close.

"Well the storm is letting up, you two really need to get to a hospital" he starting climbing down the latter.

"You sure that's a good idea?" she asked

"Well the weather has eased off, the flooding has stopped. We need to get you and Grace to a hospital."

He began to open the stable door, the sun coming through the clouds.

"How's it looked?" she shouted.

"Some damage is done, hopefully not too bad" he walked out. He ran as fast as he could to the house. Water had gotten inside damaging some of the furniture. He realized the phone's would be messed up, but hopefully he'd have a signal on his cell phone. Seeing the cell phone bars go up, he dialed 911. Giving them address, he rushed back to Kris.

"You okay?" he yelled running inside.

"Yeah, were fine" she kept Grace close.

"Ambulance, should be here any minute. I'll help you down" he told her. Kris was unsure of trying to climb down the steps, but she knew she'd have to come down. Junior was behind her keeping his hand close to her body so he could catch her if she slipped. She held Grace close to her and step by step she was finally down.

Feeling a bit dizzy, she shut her eyes.

"Here sit down" he said pulling a chair. Figuring how she must be exhausted. They heard the sirens on the ambulance.

"Looks like their here" he said leaning against the wall. Junior and Kris walked out to the road.

I hope you like this chapter ).. I plan on giving more about Lilly knowing and Alex possibly knowing in the next chpt!


	10. Chapter 10 A Secret Love

Chpt 10

This chpt is about the Two Months, that happened before Kris had the baby.

In the kitchen, Lilly made herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. A newspaper was lying next to her with her on the front pages. She glanced at it quickly the pushed it out of her site. This was her dream but her life was completely crazy, she was lying to Junior, she told her sister not to ruin Kerry and Kris's relationship because it would ruin her chances to be with Junior. Knowing that her lie would come back and destroy her, she pushed the thought of her mind. Getting up from the table she placed the bowl in the sink. The doorbell rang and she headed out to the door. Opening it up she saw a dozen roses laying on the porch. Looking around to see if anyone was outside, she picked them up and shut the door. A card was tucked inside, she pulled it out gently not wanting to damage the roses. It had "My Love" titled on the cover, she pulled the card out. Reading it to herself it signed 'Secret Admirer'. Reaching for her cell phone on the couch, she began to dial Junior's number.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey, it's me" she said.

"On my way there now" music playing in the background.

"Oh okay see you in a bit" she hung up the phone.

Thinking Junior had sent her flowers, he's just trying to fool me, she said to herself. She saw from a window, Junior's car pulling up. Racing to the door she walked outside. He wasn't nearly out of the car when she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" he smiled

"Oh nothing" she said softly. Reaching the house the came inside.

"Roses, oh who from?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him from the couch.

"My secret admirer apparently" she smiled. He took a look at the card.

"I didn't send this you know" he told her. Looking confused she re-read the card. It was nowhere near his handwriting but she hadn't thought of that.

"Then who could it be from?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said placing the card down.

"Possibly a fan" he moved closer to her, their lips almost meeting. As he drew nearer, she moved in on his lips.

He placed his hand upon her face. The slowly lifted up from the couch, moving into her bedroom.

Shutting the door from behind, they fell onto her bed. They heard a knocking on the door and stopped, looking up.

"Forget it they can come back later" she said pulling him by his shirt collar against her. Trying to continue on the constant doorbells made it impossible. He moved off of her and sat on the bed. She got up and went to the door. She answered with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, bad time?" Matt said leaning against the house

"Actually it is" she said turning to shut the door. She shut it and began to walk off. Matt turned heading off, he was angry.

"I sent her roses, why is she being a bitch" he mumbled to himself looking back at the house.

Entering the bedroom she sat on the bed, heading toward Junior's lips. He refused her kiss,

"Who was at the door?" he asked.

"Just Matt, I sent him on his way though" she went to reach for him again.

"You didn't even ask what he wanted?" Junior stood looking for his shirt.

"He just asked Bad Time, and I answered yes. So he left and I came back to you" she stood drawing nearer to him. Putting on his shirt he began to head out, but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to his house" he said. Still grabbing him by the arm she pulled him back.

"We need to get away" she said seductively. He began to look away, but she had him gazing into her eyes.

"And, where would we go" he placed his hands around her.

"Anywhere, somewhere away from all this" she smiled.

"Okay, then" he said kissing her falling back onto her bed.

Later that Night.

Lilly had started packing a bag, her and Junior where heading away to the mountains for a quiet, romantic weekend.

Alex walked in.

"Knock, Knock" she said

"Hey" she answered placing a pair of jeans in her bag.

"Where are you heading off too?" she asked in concern.

"Junior and I are planning on going to the mountains for a weekend" she smiled and continued on with her packing.

"About Junior.." Alex mumbled off

"What about him" she stopped packing and sat on the bed. Alex leaned against the doorway.

"The night you got drunk, you said something rather unusual." Sensing she had said something to her sister about Kris and the baby made her tense up.

"You know how I am when I get drunk" she gave a small, fake laugh. Walking into her closet.

"Yeah I do, and usually what you tell or say is the truth. You always tell me secrets you don't want anyone to know but wound up telling it anyhow." She froze in the closet, knowing the next thing that would come out of Alex's mouth would be about the baby.

"You said something about Junior being the father of Kris's baby" she spoke loud, so she could hear her.

"How in the world could that be?" she said walking out.

"Well before Junior got with you, it was no surprise he still loved her, and I'm sure a part of him still does"

"Just because he was in love with her before us, doesn't mean he created a child. Love doesn't create a child otherwise, every teen in love with Brad Pitt would be pregnant" she said sarcastically.

"Are you sure he wasn't with her while she was with Kerry?" she asked.

"How could he have been? They only moved back whenever she found out she was pregnant" Lilly gave her sister a bitchy looked and stood near the window.

"True, but they did come back that one night. Whenever Kris raced for Raintree, something could've happen then. I mean do you know? Have you asked?"

"UH JUST STOP IT" Lilly yelled.

"You want this to be true, so you can have Kerry to yourself. It's not true. ALRIGHT. Why do you make my life such a living hell?"

Alex looked at her sister,

"Lying always comes back to bite you in the ass, I thought you might have learned by now"

"I'm not lying" she said staring into her sisters eyes. She had herself fooled, she was lying and her sister would be able to tell if she didn't convince herself that it wasn't true.

"Alright" Alex said throwing her hands up. Lilly walked away, her back facing Alex.

"If it is true, your only ruining things for them. He will find out if it's true, so do yourself a favor and tell him now" she walked out slamming the door shut. She felt like screaming or throwing something. Knowing what her sister said was true.

Once she had lied to her ex-boyfriend. She conned him into marrying her, by saying she was pregnant, then after she got married she got pregnant. She had found out he was seeing another woman and knew he would break it off, if she was pregnant. It wound up being a disaster. Twenty, pregnant and going through a divorce. After having the baby her Aunt, who lived in Australia came and took the baby. She had given her the baby to raise, her aunt couldn't have children so she decided to give her child up. Always wondering what he was like. She received pictures of him now two years old. Sitting on her bed she got up and opened one of her drawers on her dresser. Two little pictures of him on his second birthday. A small tear rolled down her face. Noone knew about her secret son, except for Alex. She didn't even tell her ex-husband about it, because after lying, doubting he would believe her. Wiping away her tears she continued on packing.

Alex sat in the living room flipping through the channels. Her sister was good at keeping secrets. The only real way to find out was to get her drunk. She'd spill her heart out to you. Knowing, Lilly would ever tell her. She saw how much she cared for Junior but lying to him would only make him despise her in the end. Looking at her previous fling with Kerry she didn't have much room to talk. She had gone to the doctor and found out she wasn't pregnant. Disappointed, because she would love to have a child. Especially with Kerry, but her sister was right he was much in love with her to drop everything, even if he had been with her, his heart was belong to Kris. Trying to forget about it she turned the tv off and headed up to her room. Passing by Lilly's room, she only hoped thing would work out.

It's a bit short but I hope you like the next chapter continues on, between those two months.

Thanks for all your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11 Being Strong

Chpt 11

Morning had came, and Lilly hadn't spoken to Alex since that night. She was in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee before her and Junior headed up to the mountains. Alex walked in and noticed her drinking coffee, she walked over near her and poured herself a glass.

"Lilly, look.." she began to say.

"I don't want to talk about last night" Lilly cut her off.

"I was only telling you the truth, and you know it."

Lilly rolled her eyes and poured her cup out.

"Junior and I are leaving we won't be back for a while, just so you know" she walked out and headed into her room.

The lie stressed her out more than anything. She pushed the hair out of her face and sat on the bed.

Alex was standing in front of the kitchen window and saw Kerry and Kris not too far away. She saw them smiling and holding hands, happy. It didn't matter how much she cared for him, he was with Kris.

Lilly gathered her suitcase and headed to the door, she saw Junior was outside. He walked up to the steps but before even knocking she had opened the door and walked out.

"There's no rush you know" he said helping her with her bag.

"I just want to get away from here" she said and loaded her bag inside the car. Kerry and Kris walking to their house noticed them,

"You two heading off?" Kerry asked. Junior looked up,

"Yeah going away for a bit" He said shutting the trunk.

"To the Mountains" Lilly spoke cuddling close to Junior. Kris eyed them,

"He's such a romantic" she said and kissed him. Junior seemed to be please with how things were going.

"Sounds great, I'm sure you two will have fun" Kris said smiling. Her and Kerry headed off to the house.

Junior and Lilly had been on the road for about an hour.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine, just my sister, she was such a bitch last night"

"What happened?" She kept from saying anything about Kris,

"Nothing, it's just Alex being Alex"

"You sure that's all?"

"Her and Kerry, they had this fling, and then she thought she was pregnant and trying to ruin my life by saying.." she stopped, she wish she could take back all what she said.

Junior had slowed down on the road that led to their cabin.

"What? When did this happen"

Now wishing she hadn't spoke a word,

"A few years ago" she lied

"She brought it up, because she wants a kid really bad, but hasn't found that right guy" she hoped, he'd buy the story.

"Well I guess, Kris being pregnant with his baby, and seeing that has to suck" he looked away for a second, because he knew how she felt.

"Yeah, turns out she wasn't pregnant though" taking a deep breath in, she felt relieved. Slowly entering the drive, they stepped out of the vehicle.

"Fresh snow" she said smelling the air. Junior rushed to her and picked her up. Spinning in the snow, he gave her a kiss.

"I love you" he said. She stared romantically into his eyes.

"I love you too" she kissed him, passionately.

"Well we should get inside before we freeze" she laughed as he put her down.

They headed inside the house.

"I'll make some hot chocolate" Lilly said, taking her scarf and hat off.

"OK, I'll get started on the fire" he smiled.

She went into the kitchen, grabbing two cups. Pouring the coco mix into cups, she stirred the hot water.

"Any marshmallows?" she asked

"Sure" he said.

He had stuck the wood inside and backed a bit away from it. Lilly came walking into the living room, she placed the cups down on the table near them and sat down.

"Mmm. Thank you" he said taking a sip.

"This is pretty great" she said taking a look around. Junior looked around too, then back to Lilly.

"Yeah it is" he kissed her. They placed their cups on the table. Him pressing his lips against her. She broke away for a second, then began unbuttoning his shirt. They began moving toward the floor, as they undressed each other.

She laid on his chest, her back facing the fire.

"You know kids would be nice in the future" he said. She lifted her head off his chest, and looked up at him. The truth was he was already a dad, and he didn't even know it. As usual she kept the thought in the back of her mind.

"Yeah, they would" she said sitting up, with the blanket wrapped around her.

"I've always, wanted a little girl, of course a boy would be nice too" she said brushing the hair out of her face.

"As long as the baby is healthy" she looked away from him. Her lies couldn't go on anymore, she wish she could get the nerve to tell him.

"You okay?" he asked noticing, the uneasy look on her face.

"Fine" she smiled and laid back down.

Back at the hospital.

She looked in through the window, Kerry and Kris holding their new baby girl. He thought it was his child, but it wasn't.

"Hey" Junior said bringing a cup of coffee to her.

"Hey, thanks" she said taking a sip.

"It's really a miracle. I mean her being born so young, but she's healthy" she glanced over at Junior, who had his eyes on her.

"Yeah, it is, but your right she's healthy and that's all that counts" he took a hold of her hand.

Alex had finally gotten the nerve to come up to their room. She slowly walked to the window, it was more difficult than she thought to see them together.

Lilly turned to notice her walking near.

"Could you give me and my sister some time alone?" she asked him softly.

He turned to see her walking,

"Sure" he said kissing her on the forehead. He decided to go pay Dani a visit.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I got the nerve to come up here" she looked away.

"That's about as good as I am" she spoke.

"I'm sorry" Lilly said, giving her sister a hug.

"It must be hard" she said. Alex took a deep breath, she restrained herself from shedding a tear. Only the weak would cry. She broke away from the hug,

"I shouldn't be upset, I've known about this for six months" she wiped the tear that began to fall down her cheek.

"Junior, isn't that happy either. I could tell it hurts him, but he's accepted it and you will soon too."

They stood staring into the window, when they noticed Kris motioning for them to come in.

They walked inside, Alex hesitated at first but realized she had to.

"Where's Junior?" Kris asked.

"He went to go see Dani, he should be back soon though."

Kris looked out the window hoping of seeing his presence soon.

Junior soon arrived, Lilly stepped out for a minute.

She saw Dani filing some files.

"Looks like you and I could be sisters soon" she said cheerfully. Dani rolled her eyes and slammed the filing cabinet shut.

"Don't be so cheerful" she gave her an evil look.

"I have every right to be" she said smiling.

"I don't see anything on your finger. Junior belongs with Kris" she said placing some papers into a file.

"Well incase you haven't noticed, Kris is with Kerry with their child, Junior and I are together now."

"Just because she had a baby doesn't mean anything. She can always break off her engagement to Kerry. You'll see two people in love end up together" Dani stormed off from Lilly.

Lilly held back all her anger, soon her and Junior would marry. Dani had finish assisting a patient and headed back to her desk.

Seeing Lilly still there.

"Don't you have to go seduce my brother or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"He's seeing the baby now, after all he did help deliver her" she sat back leaning on the desk.

"Yes he did, every more right for them to be together, I've had enough of you. I'm going on a break" she headed down the hall. Lilly decided to do a little snooping. She followed her down the hall. Dani entered a room. There was a small part of the door window that wasn't covered. She crept down low, to see Dani being a bit more comfortable than she should.

An evil grin appeared on her face.

Thanks again for all the reviews )


	12. Chapter 12 To Tell or Not To Tell

Chpt 12

She stepped away from the door. Relaxing against the wall across from it. After ten minutes Dani finally exited out of the room. The moment her eyes saw Lilly, she felt like screaming.

"I'm I going to have to call security on you?" Dani said walking back up to the front.

"I know about the love affair" Lilly said moving from the wall. Dani stopped, another reason to hate her.

"Your point" she turned to face her.

"Isn't there a rule about patients and their nurses and doctors?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Dani asked.

"Your going to stop trying to get Junior and Kris together, and I won't tell about your dirty secret."

Dani, didn't want to loose her job but she wanted her brother happy.

"Fine" she said angrily. Storming off to her desk. She was looking through Kris and Grace's file, when she saw their blood type. She always remembered her and Junior's blood type in case something was ever wrong. Almost shouting, she held it back. Grace was really her brother's child. She jumped out of her desk and started walking to their room. Having no clue how she would tell them, not even knowing how Junior could be the dad. She stopped to get her thoughts right. Lilly was heading back to the room when she passed by Dani.

"You won't be marrying my brother" Dani yelled as she kept walking. Lilly hesitated to stop, but did.

"Are we going to discuss this matter again?" she said.

"Grace is Junior's, so once I tell him, it's over for you two"

Lilly felt as if her world had been turned upside down.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me" Dani stood in front of her.

"Your not going to tell anyone about that" she demanded.

"Actually I am" she began to head off.

Lilly grabbed her arm and pulled her back,

"If you tell, I'm going to tell everyone about your love relationship with your patient. Then you'll loose your job" she threatened her.

"I'd rather loose my job then have them thinking the baby is Kerry's" she press forward.

"Well I guess being a jockey and all I could say one thing and then noone would hire you" she caught up with Dani.

"If you tell it'll be the biggest regret of your life."

Dani tried to remember, her family would come first. Lilly had power though enough to ruin her career for life. She began to walk the other way. Lilly didn't speak a word, she realized Dani wasn't going to say anything. Heading off too the room, she entered in. Junior stood close to the door.

Wrapping her arms around him she spoke,

"We should get going." He nodded in agreement.

"Well, we are heading out, I guess will come visit you guys tomorrow" Junior said smiling.

As they began to walk out of the hospital, they stopped by Dani's desk. She looked up,

"Hey sis, I guess I'll see you later" he smiled at Lilly who returned the smile. Dani faked it, but it was driving her crazy inside.

The Next Day

Junior had woken up early that morning, Lilly still asleep by his side. He took a quick shower and began to get dress. After he was finished, he wrote a note to Lilly. Letting her know that he was heading to the hospital to see Kris and Grace. He had stopped by a local flower shop, and gathered some flowers.

He drove into the hospital parking lot and parked his car. Entering the hospital he headed down the hall. He knocked softly on the door in case Grace was asleep, he didn't want to wake her.

"Come in" Kris spoke.

"Hey, I was hoping I wouldn't wake her" he smiled catching a glimpse of her as Kris rocked her gently back and forth.

"She's been a good sleeper I can't complain" she gave a small laugh and smiled.

"I didn't have enough time to get a present, so I just ran by the flower shop. I know daisies are your favorite" he smiled placing them near her. She looked at the flowers. Even something so simple, would mean the world to her when Junior gave it to her.

Smiling,

"Thank you, I don't think anyone had a lot of time prepare. The house isn't exactly ready, but Jean went out today to get the rest of the stuff we needed." She continued to rock her gently.

Looking over at him, who had his eyes directly on her.

"You want to hold her?" she asked. He took the question by surprise,

"Sure" he said with a smile. He drew nearer to them, as Kris placed her in his arms. Holding her close to him.

Kris smiled, she could tell Grace meant a lot to him.

"I guess I know who to call when she won't go to sleep at night" she joked.

"Of course call me anytime" he said.

Dani began to head to the room, she noticed Junior holding her. Stopping in front of the window. She couldn't let Lilly control her. Taking a deep breath in, she opened the door.

"Sorry I hate interrupting, I just need to check Grace real quick. Make sure her breathing is stable."

Junior began to hand her over to her.

"No no" she said giving him a hand signal she didn't need to hold her.

"I don't need to hold her, besides she looks content" she smiled. 'Well of course she was she was with her father' Dani thought. After she had fully checked her over, she left them alone.

"I'm glad she's healthy" Junior handing her to Kris.

"It really is a miracle. Thank god for you, had I been there alone, who knows what would've happen" she didn't want to even imagine the possibilities.

He felt glad, that yet she was with Kerry and he was with Lilly. She wanted him around or at least hoped that's what she meant.

A warmth of happiness rushed through her body. His presence made her happy, she couldn't feel that way about Kerry. Always hoping, somehow someway, she could love him. Be happy with him, but as much as she tried it wouldn't happen. She laid Grace in a bed next to her, watching her rest peacefully.

"I guess I'll be heading out now" he gave a small frown.

"You don't have to" she spoke "Leave that is, I'm enjoying the company" she smiled.

"Aren't you sick of me? I've been here for hours" he joked.

"Junior, I can never be sick of you" she said blushing. Their feelings were undeniable, no matter how much they tried. It wasn't possible to not love one another.

"We are coming home tomorrow, maybe I'll see you then" she looked up at him.

"I'll be there" he said. He planted a small kiss on Grace's for head. Then upon Kris, gently kissing her on the cheek. Enough to make them want to embrace in a long kiss. He gave one last look, and headed out of the room. He walked to his car, and started the engine, driving away.

Kris leaned back on the pillows. Looking at her daughter, she thought she was the most beautiful girl ever, of course she knew all mothers said that. A knock on the door quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in" she said.

Jean approached her quietly. Wanting to say 'Aw' as she spotted Grace silently sleeping.

"Hey, how did it go?" she asked nervously.

"Don't look nervous, I picked out stuff in the colors you told me you had plan to have" she gave a reassuring smile. She took in a deep breath, knowing to trust Jean.

"Everything is looking great" Jean smiled, looking at her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you helping me out."

"Of course" she said giving her a tight squeeze on the hand.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know everything is looking great. I'm gonna head off finishing making the room" she headed out of the door. She hated waiting, for one thing she was impatient, and because she wasn't arranging herself.

She laid softly against the pillow, falling asleep.

The Next Day.

She had awoken, happy to get out of the hospital. She sat up out of bed and grabbed a pair of clean sweat pants. She began to slipping her pajama bottoms off, suddenly the door opened. Junior was standing in the front he noticed her half naked.

"Oh God" he said turning away. She gave a flirtatious smile.

"You've seen me more naked than this" she said slipping on the pants.

"You can turn around."

He turned toward her,

"That was before.. Well before.."

"Before I got pregnant?" she spoke clearly. He nodded, feeling awkward of answering that.

"Sorry I should've knocked, I just thought I'd stop by" he turned feeling embarrass of what he had done.

"It's fine" she said.

"We are ready to get home" Looking away, it wasn't the home she saw herself bringing a baby home too. It wasn't the man either but I guess sometimes things change. She picked up the baby and kissed her, she loved having her close to her. Junior smiled at how happy she was.

Kerry had arrived at the hospital he entered the room. He wasn't expecting to see Junior, so he gave him an uneasy look.

"Hey" he said kissing Kris on the cheek, then kissing Grace.

"How are my girls doing today?" he asked softly.

"So far So good." she said. Junior had imagined himself saying that. Snapping out of his thoughts he began to speak,

"I'll leave you two alone. I guess I'll see you two later" he waved bye. Kris suddenly felt empty.

A sad look appeared upon her face.

"You alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, just tired" she placed her hand on the back of Grace's head.

I hope you all like this chapter.

**Horsefan520- **I'm sry that I didn't answer your question sooner, about when Kris told Matt to tell junior, she loved him. I plan on bringing that into the story soon :)

**mowrocks and wildfire0335-** they will finally know the truth soon now that in this chapter, someone else now knows.

**xoxjuniorxox-** thank you for all your kind reviews, I always see that you've left me a review, thanks again!

**Fortunetellers Melody-** Thanks for staying tuned in with my story )

**ILOVEMATT-** thank you for your awesome reviews!

**Wildfire0335,ILOVEMATT,Horsefan520,Wannabejockey101,PinkRanger4evr-** I should've said this sooner, but I didn't realize, THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH for putting my story as one of your favorites! Really appreciate that big hugs to you all! It really makes my writing worth it all!

And thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you all ROCK!

-Brittany


	13. Chapter 13 You Make Me Better

Chpt 13

Kris handed Grace to Kerry. She placed the baby bag around her shoulder.

"We're ready" she stated. Seeing how he was caught up in making baby faces to Grace. She let out a little laugh and smiled.

"Yes we're ready" he said. They headed out of the room. Already putting the balloons and flowers, friends and family sent in the car. Kris stopped by Dani's desk and signed her releasing forms.

"Thanks again, Dani" she said smiling handing the papers over to her.

"Just doing my job" she said. Giving a small, fake smile. She was lying to them all, because she was being selfish. Kris wrapped her arm around Kerry and continued to walk.

As they headed out of the hospital. Kerry buckled her in the back seat. Kris sat in the front, keeping her eye close on Grace.

"You sure she's buckled in secure?" she asked him.

"Yes I'm sure stop worrying" he said grabbing hold of her hand. She realized it was just her maternal instincts kicking in.

The drive home was longer than usual, Kerry drove slower with a newborn baby in the car. As pulling into the drive, she noticed an unfamiliar car in the drive way.

Instantly looking at Kerry, as if he had plan something for the new arrival.

"Something going on?" she asked.

"I don't have any idea, honestly" he gave her a serious look. Usually she could tell if he was lying, but he seemed to really have no clue. He parked the car and she stepped out.

Unbuckling Grace she picked her up gently. Kerry was grabbing the bags. She stepped up the steps gently, and began opening the door. She saw Jean looking out the window, who had noticed them driving down the road.

She gave her a confused look,

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, Grace had fallen asleep.

"Well some people said they were relatives of Kerry, so I let them in. I hope you don't mind" Jean said.

"No not at all that's fine" Kris smiled. Jean headed out of the house, greeting Kerry as she walked out.

Two people stepped out of the kitchen. Kris held the baby close to her, as Kerry walked inside he dropped the bags.

"Mom, Sis" he said walking toward them. Greeting them with a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in excitement.

"Well the arrival of my granddaughter seemed like a good reason to pay visit" his mother, Martha said.

"This must be Kris" his sister, Elizabeth said. She looked her over thoroughly. Kris felt uneasy, being looked over like a trophy.

"Yes, the love of my life. This is Kris" he said taking a step next to her. "And this little one is our baby, Grace" he said smiling, proudly.

Kris smiled, she seemed happy or at least believed she was. It was difficult living a life she didn't want to be in. She never regretted having Grace, but she always wished she was Junior's.

"We ran into Alex and Lilly's mom. She was stopping by, letting her know how Lilly's son is" Liz spoke.

"Son.. What?" Kris was now officially confused.

"I know, we had know idea either. She told us Lilly's son was doing great" Grace clinging to Lilly's hand. They moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So about this son?" Kerry asked.

"Kerry, I'm surprise you didn't know. It was when you and Alex were together. After all you two were close and pretty much knew everything about each other" his mom said.

Kris felt angry, Lilly was lying to Junior.

"Junior.. He has no idea, about her son. I mean she's never even mention him" trying to hold back her anger, she said it as calmly as possible. Kerry could tell by her face, she was furious. He place his arm around her, she acted as if it helped, but it didn't.

"Mom, actually glad you came. I was hoping you could look after Grace tomorrow night. I want to take Kris out, for the big dinner that we're having for Lilly" he said giving Kris a sweet look.

"Kerry.. Maybe we should talk about dinner first" sounding pissed off with him.

"It'll be ok" he whispered into her ear. As they left to head back to their hotel.

Kris went upstairs and placed Grace in her new crib. She looked around seeing that Jean had done a great job with the room. The exact furniture and in all the colors she wanted. The wall were lavender color, with lavender and pale yellow bedding. The furniture was all done in cherry wood. She was very happy with how it looked. Kerry walked in, checking up on them. She turned her attention toward him, then turned it back to the baby.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"Dinner? I mean I just had a baby, I'm not exactly perfect figured" she angrily said.

"Figure? That's why you are angry, Kris you look fine" he said coming closer. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No" she pushed away.

"I don't want to go out, end of discussion" she began to walk back but he grabbed her by the arm. His grip was strong, she struggled to get away.

"Let Go" she yelled. He pushed her against the wall,

"Your going tomorrow" he told her. After releasing her he walked out. She stood scared, never seeing him so angry before. Grace was crying, she rushed to her quickly and picked her up.

"Sshh. Sweetie it's alright" she kissed her gently. Keeping her eyes fixed on the door. She sat in the rocking chair rocking her back and forth.

Night had came, and she was still in the room. She hadn't heard Kerry in a while, so she didn't know to take that as a good sign or a bad one.

Placing Grace back into her crib, she grabbed the baby monitor and headed into their bedroom. She saw he was passed out in the bed. Looking at the glass of alcohol next to him.

Quietly grabbing the glass, she tip-toed downstairs. She rinsed the glass out and placed it into the dishwasher. Heading back up the steps, she entered the bathroom. As she put on her pajamas she saw the marks on her wrist. She walked out and gently slipped into the sheets.

After falling asleep, she awoke suddenly. It wasn't to Grace crying but to Kerry. He had been stumbling around and a vase had broken. She shot up out of the bed.

"Kerry, what are you doing" she asked standing behind him.

He turned around to her, with a beer in his hand. She couldn't understand his words, because he was muttering. Backing away, she shut the door, and walked to Grace's room. Picking her up gently, she wrapped her in a blanket and grabbed her baby bag. As she was walking down the steps, she heard the bedroom door open. Now out of the house, she felt safe, but she didn't know where to go. Jean's wasn't too far, but her eyes were focused on the house in the distance.

Walking down the road, it seemed stupid to be walking when she could've drove. Guessing the few extra miles wouldn't hurt, she did have some baby weight to loose, the sooner the better. Appearing in front of the huge house, it was nothing like their house. She approached the door and knocked. A few minutes had pass by and noone came. Turning around, getting ready to head back, the door opened.

"Kris" he said wiping his eyes.

"Junior" she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you it's just.." she trailed off.

"Don't worry" he said. Opening the door wider, to allow her in.

"Kerry's drunk and I just needed somewhere to get away. He was braking things" by the tone of her voice, he could tell she was scared.

"It's fine, just stay here and relax" he said smiling, sitting in the chair next to her. Even if Jean's was closer, Junior's was the safest place she felt.

"I hate that I woke you up" feeling the need to constantly apologize.

"It's fine, really. Let me show you to a guest bedroom, much more comfortable than the couch" he got up and began walking down the hall, she closely followed him.

He opened the door for her.

"It's perfect" she said setting the bag next to the bed.

"Really appreciate it" she said smiling.

"Your always welcomed here" he said smiling. He close the door, so she would have privacy and headed back to his bedroom.

She took of her shoes and coat. Laying Grace right next to her. It wasn't long till she dosed off, normally it took a while before she'd fall asleep.

She rolled over on the bed, expecting to be stopped by Grace's body but she wasn't there. Quickly racing into the living room, she noticed Junior had her.

Her hand was against her chest,

"Don't give me a scare like that" she said walking toward him.

"Sorry" he said looking up.

"I warmed up a bottle that was in the fridge" he was sitting at the bar with her in his hands. It was what Kris had always imagined.

She looked over at the clock, seeing it was ten in the morning.

"Why didn't you tell me it was so late"

Junior looked over at the clock.

"Thought you had a rough night, so you needed a break" he turned back to Grace.

"I guess" she spoke, placing her hands on her hand. How was she suppose to go back, and face him. Then the dinner tonight.

"I should probably go home, see what I need to clean that's all broke" she headed back to the bedroom to slip on her coat and shoes.

"You don't have to leave" he said looking up at her.

"Yeah but I really need to" he handed Grace to her.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tonight, then?" he asked smiling casually.

"You guessed right" she began walking to the door.

As she began walking out,

"Kris" he said leaning in the doorway.

"If you ever need a place to stay, your always welcomed here"

She gave him a smile,

"Thanks Junior" continuing on with her walk.

After a long walk she was at the house. More like the hell home, she stopped on the porch. She wasn't sure whether to enter or to stay outside, after a brief moment she grabbed the knob of the door. Turning it, she entered the house.

Downstairs looked fine, nothing was broke and no furniture was flipped over or moved. She shut the door and went upstairs as she came to the top of the hallway she stepped on glass. Looking down, happy to have not taken her shoes off at the door. She walked into Grace's room, shutting the door silently she placed her down. Tucking the quilt around her she left her alone.

Standing in front of the bedroom door, she pushed it open. Kerry was on the floor, the bed had been flipped, the dresser was on the floor, drawers were all over the room. The glass from the mirror was shattered. Wanting to scream so loud, she wanted to wake up from this nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. Nudging him with her foot, he awoke. Opening his eyes, he saw Kris standing over him. He moved to his knees, then stood. She stood standing in front of him, looking at the mess he had created. In disbelief of all the things broken.

"How could you do this?" she asked with a sadden tone. Breaking down, wouldn't help but it was the only thing she felt like doing. She was sick of being in a loveless relationship, sick of being with him.

"I really don't even know how I did it" he said rubbing his head. Slapping him wouldn't help, she saw how he was when she yelled at him.

"Well you can help me clean it up then tonight we'll go to dinner" she tried to sound happy and not mad. Inside her she wanted to scream and yell, let it all out.

**Ok so I hope you all like this chapter, stay tune for next chpt because I think you all will like it )!**

**-brittany**


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets Revealed

Chpt 14

It was almost Seven o'clock and she stepped out of the bathroom. Taking one look at the bedroom and the mess Kerry had created. She remained calm, knowing no good would come of being angry.

She walked downstairs to where Kerry was sitting, his mother was going to arrive soon. He had his eyes close and his hand to his head, probably a hangover from last night.

"We should be going, once your mom get's here" she said hoping he'd look up. He kept his head down and didn't flinch. She grabbed her purse and heard a knock on the door. Walking over she opened the door, seeing Martha had arrived.

"Grace is asleep she should be down for a while, so maybe she won't be too much trouble" Kris smiled.

"Kerry.." his mother spoke. He then turned his attention upon her. Kris a bit upset because he wouldn't answer to her, when she asked.

"You alright? I mean should you really be going out?" his mother asked in concern.

"He'll be fine" She said before he had time to reply. Sick of him being treated as if he did nothing wrong, and all innocent. Kerry stood up and walked out of the door, he shut the door quietly, but rushed to Kris. He grabbed her by the arm. Her back to him, he whispered in her ear

"Never do that again." She snatched her arm away.

The drive to the restaurant was long and silent. Once they arrived, a waiter showed them to a table. Most of them had arrive except for Pablo.

Kerry and Kris sat across from Junior and Lilly. Kris caught a small look at Junior, it was much more harder for her to be with here than she thought. Everyday her feelings grew more and more for him. Her lust grew as well, she knew that she couldn't be with him. Taking a sip of her water, she moved her hand from Kerry's grip.

Dani sat a little bit away from them, but she saw the looks Junior and Kris gave one another.

She sat back and took a look at Lilly, who looked at her, placing her finger over her mouth in a quiet sign.

Dani hated living the lies, was it really worth it. She could find another job if not in another career, she lived with her conscious everyday.

Junior excused himself from the table, he needed to make a quick phone call. Dani saw Lilly distracted by her sister, and made a quick get away.

She followed him out to his car.

"Junior" she said, running as quick as she could in heels. Holding his phone to his ear, he turned around.

"Wait a second" he whispered to her. She stood up against his vehicle and waited patiently for him.

Back Inside, Lilly finished her conversation with her sister.

"Well I'm going to get going, I really should be heading back" Alex said, walking out. As Lilly watched her leave she hadn't noticed Dani had left.

Junior hung up his phone to turn to talk to his sister.

"So what's up?" he asked, he could tell it had to be important.

"There is something you need to know" taking a step closer. Alex was walking across the parking lot, she saw Junior and Dani talking, it looked like a deep conversation. Ignoring it, she unlocked her car and drove on.

"What I'm going to tell you will change everything. You might hate me for not telling you sooner, but I hope you can forgive me at some point" she said.

"Hate you.. What is so important?"

"Grace, she's.."

"She's what?" he asked impatiently.

"Grace isn't Kerry's, She's yours" she spit out quickly. He gave her an extremely odd look.

"Okay sis, I think you've had a bit much to drink" he said.

"NO" she shouted "She is yours" she thought her brother would be confused but happy, instead of questioning her.

"Your serious aren't you?" he could tell by the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice she was more serious about this than anything.

She nodded,

"I only found out the other day, I should of told you sooner but Lilly she threatened my job." not that it should excuse for what she did. Junior was her brother, her blood.

In no way should he have been hurt.

"Lilly knew?" he yelled walking past her and toward the restaurant.

"Apparently so, I was going to tell you, that day you were at the hospital"

He began walking, nearly running to the restaurant.

"Junior, STOP" she shouted running to him.

"I'm going to go tell her, if that is my baby then Kris and I can finally be together" he stood staring deep into Dani's eyes. She could tell he was hurt by her, but she had a plan.

"Just wait, I have a plan. Something where you too can be told together instead of in front of Kerry or Lilly, they'll only outrange in anger and make it more difficult."

He looked away for a minute then nodded.

"Just go back inside, I'll call Kris for a minute to the bathroom, then page you. Pretend like it's a phone call you need to take, then Kris and I can come outside." she said walking back inside with him.

Lilly sensed something was unusual.

"Everything alright?" she asked Junior.

"Yes, just a phone call from work" he smiled. He then realized how Kris must of felt when she faked smiled.

Lilly then felt better.

"Kris" Dani said. "Do you mind if I borrow some foundation, I was expecting to meet up with someone afterwards and I'm out" she said lying.

"Oh of course" she said getting up grabbing her purse. They headed to the Ladies Room.

Kris began to search in her purse,

"Here you go" she said handing it to Dani.

"Thanks, but I lied, it's actually something else" Dani began to dial Junior's beeper. He sat at the table waiting for his beeper to go off, the moment he felt it vibrate he took a look.

"Sorry another phone call" he said getting up.

He rushed outside, and found Dani and Kris waiting outside.

"Ok so what's going on?" Kris asked confused.

"It's about Grace" Dani said.

"What about her?" Kris asking nervously.

"Oh, nothings wrong" Dani reassured "She's not Kerry's though, Junior is the real father" Dani said.

She felt her heart stop, it was like a dream it felt so real.

"Are you sure?" she asked, it couldn't be real.

"Positive, the charts at the hospital are how I found out actually. Grace and Junior have the same blood type, I did a double check so I sure" she said.

For a moment, she thought it was only what she wanted to hear, but Dani was serious. She wasn't thinking, she just grabbed Junior and kissed him, passionately. More passionately than she had ever kissed him in a long time. Dani smiled, and didn't interrupt. She knew it had been a while, since they shared a kiss. The embrace of the kiss was long but they pulled away.

"I think, that you should wait before you tell people" Dani spoke.

"We've waited for this, why keep it back any longer" Junior spoke.

"I'm just saying, Kris needs to get things out of the house. That way she won't have to come back with Kerry there. Just say you want to go home, I'll be happy to drive you and pretend like I need to get something before I go on my supposedly date."

"Yeah, she's right Kerry will be mad and outrage I want Grace to be safe" Kris said to Junior. He nodded and walked back inside. Dani and Kris waited so it wouldn't look so obvious.

They arrived back inside and pretended to have been caught up in a talk about her date.

Kris looked at Junior, wanting to smile she kept it back. She placed her hand to her head,

"Kerry I don't feel so good" she said.

"Well I should be getting ready for my date, thanks for inviting me" Dani said getting up, she grabbed her purse.

"Dani, would you mind dropping me off at the house?" she asked as the plan.

"I can take you" Kerry said.

"Oh it's fine Kerry, I can take her" Dani smiled.

"You don't mind?" asking politely.

"Nope" Dani shook her head, Kris kissed Kerry and headed out. After getting inside Dani's car she started the engine and began driving.

"I never meant to hurt you or Junior, or keep it a lie" Dani said she glimpsed and Kris who was staring out the window.

It was silent, but Kris then spoke,

"It's okay, it's not like you knew for a while" Kris said, she was to happy to hate Dani.

They arrive at the house, and Kris got out quickly,

"If you need anything just call" Dani said. Kris smiled and nodded, she unlocked the door.

Martha was sitting on the couch, enjoying the book she had brought to read. Kris saw her and just the door.

"Back already?" Martha ask taking a look at the clock.

"I didn't feel good so I came home, but you can leave now. Kerry stayed he had some manager stuff to do" Kris tried to not sound too overjoy, she was faking to be sick. Faking was her usual thing and had gotten used to it.

"Well I can stay and you can nap while Kerry is out" Martha said,

"No, it's alright you should get home before it begans to get late" Kris said. She was trying not to be rude, seeing as how Kerry or any of Kerry's family was no longer her family. Martha nodded and left.

Kris rushed upstairs and grabbed a bag inside her closet. She didn't take much time in packing her clothes. She grabbed things from her drawers and things hanging in her closet. After filling one duffle bag she began packing the other.

Rolling the suitcase down the steps she packed them in her car. There wasn't much things in the house besides clothes and pictures of hers. She rushed back up the steps and packed most of Grace's things besides the furniture in suitcase. She placed her things in the back of her car along with her possessions.

She had gotten all the things she needed packed and was ready to leave this house for good.

She took a sheet of paper from the den and wrote Kerry a note, explaining everything and telling him the engagement was off.

The long note seem like forever but she completed it, after placing the note on the kitchen table next to a bottle of wine. If he went for his midnight drinks he'd find it along with the engagement ring.

**Hey guys, I'm VERY sorry for not updating sooner! I have been on vacation and when I came home I rested some and tried to write a bit each day. **

**I hope you like this chapter and I'm home from vacation for a while so I should have a new chapter up soon!**

**-Brittany**


	15. Chapter 15 Proof

Chapter 15

She walked out, without any bit of regret. She buckled Grace into her baby seat and drove to Junior's house.

He hadn't arrive, so she turned off her engine and sat there waiting. A lot of things ran through her mind. What would Kerry think and his reaction? What would happen now between her and Junior? It was a happy situation but a complicating one as well. Looking in her rear view mirror, she noticed headlights, hoping it was Junior. The car pulled up beside her. Junior stepped out, he hadn't waste anytime to get here. Kris opened her door and stepped out.

"Lilly.." he spoke and looked down, "Doesn't know yet. She was planning on talking to Alex, but I had to make sure you where out of there and safe" he said getting closer to her.

"I'm fine" she said, she looked down. His hand lifted her chin up and he placed a kiss upon her. It was small but it was so full of love.

"Come on lets get you two in the house" he said taking a look at Grace silently asleep.

He unlocked the door and went back to help Kris with some of their stuff. Kris had bought a portable crib, one that Grace could sleep in for the time being. Junior had fixed it up in a guest bedroom. After setting it up, she placed Grace inside, placing a light blanket over her she stood standing over her.

Her child, she loved so much had been Junior's all along, what she always hoped for. A doorbell distracted her from her thoughts. She walked out of the room leaning against the door frame. She recognized the voice, it was Lilly. Allowing Junior to tell her the news.

Lilly stepped inside,

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to Alex" she apologized. Noticing he wasn't his usual self.

"You okay?" she asked placing her hand upon his shoulder. He moved away from her touch.

"You lied to me" he spoke.

'What?"

"You found out Grace was mine, and lied to me."

Lilly felt her entire life fall to pieces. Dani had to of told them, how could they have found out.

"She told?" Lilly shouted.

"Dani.." Junior turned to her, "Yes she told"

"You blackmailed her too." He didn't even know where to began, Lilly had lied about so much.

"I never meant for that to happen" she said, tears streamed down her face. Never intending to hurt him or Kris, but she had to keep him.

"We are over" he shouted.

Kris then walking down the hall, entering the living room. Lilly focused upon her. Junior then turning to her.

Kris walked near her. She didn't know what to say.

"You already left Kerry?" Lilly asked. Kris had her eyes shut but nodded.

Lilly wiped the tears away from her cheek. Her entire plan had been destroyed but she wasn't about to give up.

"Junior" she said. Having his back turned to her, he didn't move.

'Please forgive me, I'm Sorry"

"Forgive you?" he asked as if she was crazy.

"You lied to me, then you blackmailed my sister and then you were still planning on lying to me" he shouted.

"You lied to both of us" Kris said.

"You could've told us" she said desperate for an explanation. There was no good or reasonable explanation.

"I couldn't loose him" Lilly screamed. Out of nowhere Kris slapped her across the face.

Lilly clenched her hand to her face.

She rushed for the door, crying she reached for keys in her coat, running to her car she drove off.

Kris then just realized what she had done, stunned at her action she fell onto the couch.

Junior noticed her reaction, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"Kris.." placing his hand on her leg. "It's okay" he told her.

Standing up she walked down to the bedroom where Grace was sleeping. She watched as she breathed softly. Thinking how she ended up so lucky and how now she had the man of her dreams. Junior allowed some time then walking down the hall he wrapped his arms around Kris's waist. A smile appeared upon her face.

"It's been a long night" she said to him with her hand on top of his.

"I guess I should be letting you get some sleep then" he kissed her forehead and headed to his room. He didn't feel like that should sleep in the same room just yet, they were still getting use to the fact that they could be together. She curled up on the bed.

Banging on the door awoke Grace she began crying. Kris jumped up and grabbed her. Holding her she rocked her gently back and forth.

"Sssh" she said.

Junior walked to the door. Opening it up he noticed Kerry standing. Half sober Half drunk.

"Where's that Bitch" Kerry said intruding the house angrily.

"I know she has my kid" he said looking around.

"I think you mean my kid" Junior slammed the door.

Kris could hear the noises coming from the living room. Trying to calm Grace down so Kerry wouldn't hear. She laid her inside her crib and locked the door. Placing a chair in front of it. She unlocked the window in case she needed to get away.

"No I mean my kid, Grace is mine" Kerry shouted.

Kerry started searching through the rooms, knocking over stuff.

"This is my house, you have no right to be here." Ignoring Junior he went to the room where Kris was. He shook the door knob and realized it was lock.

"KRIS" Kerry banged on the door.

"That's it" Junior grabbed Kerry's jacked and threw him up against the wall.

Smacking him in the jaw, Kerry fell toward the floor. He kicked Junior in the knee.

Kris hearing the pounds on the walls and the doors. She moved Grace's bed on the other side of the bed.

She unlocked the door and stepped out. Both the men still fighting,

"STOP" she shouted.

They turned to look at her. Junior wiped his mouth with his shirt, seeing he was bleeding.

"Where is she?" Kerry demanded.

"Didn't you get the note?" she asked.

"Note?"

"What note?"

"Never mind, I guess you didn't get it" she looked at Junior.

"Dani, earlier told us that Grace wasn't your child she was Junior's" she didn't realize it was so easy to tell him, maybe because she had already wrote him a note.

Looking at Kris he spoke

"Dani told you this?" a smirk appeared on his face.

'Yes, she did" she said seriously.

"Dani is Junior's sister, she's never been a big fan of me. She'd probably say anything to break us up."

Kris knew that she wouldn't do that, she wouldn't tell her something that wasn't true.

"She wouldn't lie" Junior said. "No matter how much she hated you."

"Well to be sure I want a blood test re-done" he said.

Kris about to answer no, she realized it wouldn't hurt and if that is what needed to be prove to know Grace was Junior's then she would do it.

"Fine" she said.

"Great, I'll see you two in about four hours" showing himself out he slammed the door. Kris walked up too Junior,

"You okay" she said taking a look at his busted lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said.

"Well lets go put some ice on it" she had her arm around his. He sat at the bar while she put some ice in a small towel.

"Here this should help" handing the towel to him.

"Thanks" he said putting it against his jaw. A half smile appeared on her face.

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! I'm going to be gone this week so I probably won't be updating till next Monday. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	16. Chapter 16 Sounds Like a Plan

Chapter 16

Kris changed Grace and packed her diaper bag.

"You ready?" Junior asked her.

She nodded, holding the baby close.

"Don't be nervous" he gave her a smile. It was the breath taking smile he'd always given her. A smile instantly appeared upon her face. He was right no need to be nervous or worried.

Dani had said, Grace was Junior's . She wouldn't have told them that unless it was true. Though she hated Lilly and didn't care for Kerry, she must of thought they'd want a blood test to be positive.

Arriving at the hospital,

Kerry and Lilly stood waiting for them. Kris standing close to Junior, she only wanted to take the test and prove that Grace was Junior's.

A nurse assisted them to the lab room. After taking samples, they waited impatiently for the results.

They saw a nurse walking toward them.

"Did you get the results back?" Kris asked immediately.

"Yes" the nurse nodded, "I'm afraid the news isn't what you had hoped for" she said.

Kris suddenly felt like crying, she thought everything was fine.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked.

"Well, Mr. Davis, Grace isn't yours the blood work showed she was Mr. Connally."

She couldn't believe it, Dani lied.

"Wait are you sure?" Lilly stood quickly. She was almost positive that Grace was Junior's.

"I'm positive" the nurse spoke.

"I ran the test more than once, I knew how important it was for all of you. I made sure the test were accurate" leaving them to discuss it.

All confused, it couldn't be true.

"Now that it's been settled, I'm filing for full custody of Grace" Kerry told her, as he walked out of the hospital.

Kris fell hardly into the seats, how could Dani have lied.

"She lied to us" Kris spoke. Junior sat next to her,

"Dani lied" she looked at Junior. Lilly had slipped out of the hospital.

Rushing straight to her car, what had just happened?

She was just as confused as they all were. Grace was Junior's she was sure.

A knock on her car window, frightened her, she realized it was only Alex.

Unlocking the doors, Alex sat in the passenger seat.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Strange, the nurse said Grace wasn't Junior's. I'm sure that she is, Dani even knew she was." Lilly stood staring out the windshield.

"Dani didn't like you or Kerry, it was a perfect way to get you two out of the picture." Alex said.

"You think?" she asked.

Alex nodded.

"Just a set up?"

"Doesn't seem like Dani, but then again what can you expect."

"What are you doing here anyhow, I never even told you where I was going" Lilly questioned.

"I overheard your conversation with Kerry. I decided to come by and see how it went" Alex smiled. Lilly gave a fake smile. Alex couldn't have known what exactly was happening.

"Well now that the real truth is out, you can settle things with Junior."

" I've gotta go, hair appointment. Go talk to him and we can chat about it later" she smiled and got out of the car.

Lilly was now even more confused. Out of everything that just happened, Alex wanted her to be with Junior. It was just too suspicious and unlike Alex.

Lilly drove up in the driveway. She walked inside of the house. It was quiet and empty, exactly what she hated.

She laid down on the couch, flipping through the channels. Nothing good was on.

Alex came walking through the doors.

Her hands full of bags from shopping.

"Hey" she said happily.

A good mood for a change, something Lilly wasn't use too.

"Someone's in a good mood"

"Today is a good day" Alex smiled.

"Alex" Lilly sat up.

"Yeah" she answered placing the bags in a chair near the couch.

"The truth" staring straight at her sister.

"Excuse me" Alex responded.

"The real truth, about you being at the hospital. All I told Kerry was I'd meet him at the hospital. I was on my cell phone you couldn't have overheard by picking up."

Alex sat down,

"Fine I switched the labels" she blurted out. Lilly didn't seem in much shock, she figured Alex had something with it.

"Why?"

"Lilly, this is good for both of us" she said.

"You get Junior and I can get Kerry" she smiled.

"And what about Kris? What does she get, besides a broken heart?" Lilly did care for Junior, and she realized he loved her and Kris loved him.

"Where is the Lilly who would do anything to be with Junior?"

"Kris will be fine, someone else is out there for her. Like she said Grace is her priority now" Alex stood grabbing the bags, heading to her room.

"ALEX" Lilly shouted walking behind her.

"Kerry wants to file for custody of Grace."

"Don't worry sis, I'll talk to him. See this is a win, win situation. I get Kerry, You get Junior and Kris won't have to worry about losing Grace" making it sound all good, Lilly knew it was wrong.

"Lilly, you need to sit back and relax. We are getting everything we wanted, this is perfect." she smiled and continued on putting her new clothes up in her closet. Lilly walked back in the living room, placing the book she had in her hand down.

It wasn't right, she thought to herself. Alex's plan was good, but could she honestly go along with it. I mean it wasn't as if she was going to tell Junior in the first place, if he hadn't found out, she wouldn't have thought about telling him.

Maybe Alex was right, it was perfect, but if Lilly had knew in the long run, there is no such thing as perfect.

She decided to get herself dress. She slipped on a pair a jeans and a top. Stepping out she grabbed her coat and her purse.

"Going somewhere?" Alex asked sitting on the couch watching a lifetime movie.

"Yeah I'm heading out for a while, I'll be back soon" she smiled.

She drown this dirt road, to where Junior usually went.

Pulling up, she turned off the engine. She stepped out and walked near to where he was sitting.

"Mind if I sit" she asked softly.

Looking up at her he nodded.

"This confuses the hell out of me" he broke the silence. Lilly didn't say anything, she was going to let him do the talking.

"Even you said she was mine, I'm so confused" he looked to her. She didn't look back at him just straight out in the open.

" I knew you'd believe Dani over me, so I just went along with it. I mean why fight it right?" she had came up with that so quickly.

"A simple blood test, would've made me believe you" saying with a half smile.

"Maybe so, but she's a nurse, easy to switch it." Lilly clung tightly to her coat, it was getting colder.

"I guess so, I don't understand why she'd lie to us. I mean she's my sister even if she did hate you and Kerry, she had to of known a blood test would come up at some point."

"She probably just guessed she'd be there or at least working, probably enough time to switch the labels" Lilly was lying straight through her teeth, to the man she loved.

"I'm sorry" he spoke.

Lilly looked up at him.

"Sorry for yelling at you and for treating you the way I did, you should've told me." he gazed into her eyes.

"Apology accepted" she smiled.

Looks like she was going to go along with Alex's idea.

Back at Jean's house.

Kris sat drinking a cup of coffee, Matt was watching Grace.

"I don't know what to do" she told Jean, crying.

"Everything is gonna be fine" Jean said trying to reassure Kris.

"I don't think it will" she wiped her face. It seemed completely impossible for things to be better.

Kris reached for her cell phone.

"Excuse me for a second" she said getting up from the table. She walked outside, dialing her sister.

"Hello" the other end of the phone answered.

"Mel" Kris said.

"Kris" she said.

"Oh my god, I haven't heard from you since you told me you were pregnant. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine and you have a little niece" she smiled.

"A Girl" Mel said in excitement.

"Yeah a little girl."

"This is great, I'm gonna have to fly out and see her"

"Actually, that's why I was calling. I was hoping you could fly out tomorrow" Kris said.

Mel could tell that she was upset, she'd rather discuss it in person so she didn't ask any questions.

"Yeah sure I'll book a flight tonight" she said.

"Okay see you then" Kris hung the phone up.

She desperately needed to see her sister. Their entire childhood, they could always count on each other.

Walking back inside, she sat down in the chair. Sipping the rest of her coffee.

Things didn't seem better, she wanted to know how Dani could've lied even if she hated Lilly and Kerry. Kris stood up grabbing her purse.

"Matt, would you mind watching her for a little while?" she asked politely.

"Uh, yeah sure" he replied, holding her in his arms.

"Thanks" she said smiling. She walked out of the door and climbed inside her SVU.

She drove straight to the Davis mansion. Slamming her door shut, she ran up to the door. Banging on the door. She rang the doorbell several times.

"Who the.." Dani began to say as she opened the door.

"Oh Kris, hi, sorry I thought it was some annoying person."

"How could you?" she asked.

"How could I what?" asking Kris, confused.

"You told us that Grace was Junior's, you lied to both of us" angry at her.

"What? I'm not lying I took several blood tests before I told you both" she spoke.

"Well another nurse told us differently, she ran it several times too."

Dani didn't understand,

"Lilly probably switched the tests" she said knowing that must of been it.

"She couldn't have, she was waiting with us outside the entire time, she never went off anywhere" Kris replied.

"I don't understand" Dani answered.

"Well maybe next time you should be for sure, instead of doing it out of revenge" Kris stormed off.

"Revenge I Never did it for revenge" Dani shouted back. Kris had done drove off.

**Okay so I'm back from vacation and here's the next chapter.**

**I hope you like it! I thought about writing a few more chapters and maybe skipping ahead a bit into the future, with Grace a bit more older tell me what you guys think!**

**-Brittany**

**P.S. if I do skip ahead into the future, don't worry the story isn't going to end anytime soon.**

**Wickedthunder02, I sent you a PM, but if you didn't get it. **

**Right now wildfire is on a hiatus for shooting Season 3, Season 3 should be airing sometime this fall. It airs on abcfamily, at 7 central time or at least here it airs at that time. So I hope this info helps!**


	17. Chapter 17 Time For Your Daily Drink?

**Chapter 17**

**Part One**

Kris had drove off to the side of the road. Pulling over she realized she had to calm herself down. She wiped away her tears, thinking she should've wore waterproof mascara today.

What was she suppose to do with herself?

Maybe talking to Kerry into not filing for custody, she could continue on with the engagement, but it wasn't she really wanted. After calming down, she started the car back up. Driving slowly at first, still things she needed to think about, she pulled up at the house.

Turning the engine off, she carefully stepped out of the car. It was like pulling into a spooky house's driveway, scared of getting out of the car, thinking you should've never stepped out. She walked up the steps, pausing at the doorstep. Reaching to open for it she walked in.

Kerry stood standing in front of the stairs. Pressing up against the railing.

"So you finally decided to show up?" he asked.

"Well we need to talk about some things" she said shutting the door.

"If you think I'm taking you back, then you should think again" he moved from the railing toward the kitchen.

"Opening your daily bottle of wine?" she asked.

"No, my daily bottle of champagne" replying with a smug look

"What happen to you, you weren't like this before."

"If we are going to be honest," pouring champagne into a glass "After Alex and I ended the affair, it became this way" swallowing the entire glass of champagne.

She couldn't believe what she had heard, her fiancee had been having an affair, yet she realized so had she. It wasn't psychical cheating, but her heart always belonged to Junior.

"Surprised" he said pouring himself another full glass.

"Not Really" she answered, "I guess I shouldn't expect much from you anyhow" she replied.

He stopped drinking, those words had sounded like he was nothing more than an alcoholic, cheater.

He grabbed the bottle of champagne and began pouring it into the sink. After he had emptied the bottle, he grabbed the rest of the alcohol, pouring it all out.

Kris stood watching him, thinking he was just doing this to prove he wasn't an alcoholic.

Knowing tomorrow, she could call either he wouldn't answer because he was drunk or recovering from a hangover.

"Happy?" he asked pouring it all out.

"Right, just because you pour the alcohol out doesn't mean your recovered or that your gonna stop."

"I'll go to A.A. or something. I want to get my act together for court. They wouldn't sign full custody to an alcoholic now would they." throwing the bottles away.

"Just because you pour the wine out and go to A.A. doesn't mean they are going to sign her over to you." she knew even though he had more money than her, if he couldn't do his part as a parent they had no right granting him full custody.

"Will see about that" walking past her.

He walked toward the door and opened it.

"Spend time with her while you can, this is no longer your house."

Kris walked out of the house, she opened her car door. Taking one last look at him.

The drive was short, seeing as how Jean's was right next to there house.

She slammed her door shut, and walked up to the door. Ringing the doorbell, Lilly answered.

Surprised to see her,

"What are you doing here?" Kris asked.

"Junior and I, came over to see Matt. They are watching Grace now" she answered, opening the door allowing Kris to come inside.

Kris walked inside, seeing Junior next to Matt.

Feeling awkward, she couldn't believe that less than three hours ago, Junior had been assumed Grace's father. She stood far away from them, Matt noticed it was awkward.

Handing, Grace to Kris and her diaper bag.

"I'm Sorry" he said walking her to the door,

"It's fine don't worry about it" she smiled.

Matt tried to brush it off, he didn't expect her to be back so soon.

After buckling her up in her car seat, she drove off. Unsure of where to go, usually she'd turn to Junior but she couldn't do that now and she didn't want to go back to Jean's because she felt like she had become too dependent on her.

Her eyes filling with tears, she could head to a hotel. Hearing her cell phone ringing, she dried her face.

"Hello" she answered calmly.

"Kris, hey it's Mel. I'm here where should I meet you" Mel had asked.

Never been so excited to see her sister.

"Meet me at Joe's Coffee Shop." she said, hanging the phone up.

There was nowhere else to go.

After parking the car, she got Grace and headed inside. She spotted her sister, walking over to her.

"Oh My Gosh" Mel stood smiling, "This is my little niece" she said. Kris handed the baby to her.

"Kris, she's beautiful" sitting down in the chair.

"Thanks" Kris said. Mel, noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong? I could tell by your voice that you were upset" she said placing Grace in her stroller.

"Everything is messed up. I was surprised you flew out today, I thought you said tomorrow?"

"Well I could tell something was wrong, I decided to fly out today. So what is all messed up? I mean you have a beautiful baby, and your engaged." Mel asked in concern.

"I'm not engage" Kris lifted up her left hand, showing there was no ring on her finger.

"What?" Mel looked in shock.

"It's so confusing, but Kerry is filing for full custody and I don't know what I'll do if I loose her" she began to cry a little. Hiding her face.

"He wouldn't do that to you"

"You don't know Kerry, he's completely different now" taking a swallow of her coffee.

"I'm Sure there is something you could do?" her sister said.

She knew it'd be impossible to convince Kerry to not file for full custody.

He was angry at her for calling off the engagement.

Mel wasn't sure what to say.

Back at Junior's House.

He sat out on the back porch with Lilly, they watched the horses run freely around the ranch.

"Thanks" she spoke as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"No prob" he responded.

"I know things are really awkward..now..with us.." she said taking a quick look at him then back to the horses.

"I guess it is" Junior replied.

"This probably isn't a good time to bring this up but I had to at least mention it"

Taking a small pause.

"What does this mean for us? Is there any chance?" she looked to see how he was reacting.

Sitting there staring out onto the open he hadn't spoke.

"I mean I don't want to rush at all I was just curious if there was a future for us at some point" she rubbed her neck tense.

"Lilly.."

"I honestly don't know, I think we should try being friends for now. See how that works" he answered.

"Right" she nodded. She wanted an answer and she got one. Just not the one she had hoped for.

Realizing that she was still lying to him about Grace.

She knew that her nor Alex would walk out of this mess with what they wanted.

So was it really worth it?

Lying to get what you want when you don't even know if you'll have it forever?

Lilly thought long and hard, questions ran through her head.

If she told, then it'd ruin things for Alex. After losing Junior she needed her sister.

Sure Junior might speak to her but what good would it do her if she wasn't with him.

"Well I thought I'd ask but your right being friends is good" she said. It'd give her a chance to make Junior really fall in love with her.

Unlike a rebound relationship.

"I'm not saying we wouldn't ever date"

"Just not now, I'm still trying to get over Kris."

Looking at her, she realized if the relationship was going to work then it should really be that he fell in love with her for her.

" No I understand, you need time to get over her. It's understandable" she smiled.

**Okay I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO extremely sorry to all you reviewers. This week is my last week of summer vacation and I've been trying to do as much as I can while I still can. This is just Part 1 of Chapter 17 I'm writing the 2nd part now!**

**Once again REALLY sorry, I know you all probably hate me by now but I'm going to try and update more.**

**-Brittany**


	18. Part Two of Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Part Two**

Alex drove up to Kerry's house. Taking a step outshe ran her hand through her hair. Looking up at the house, she walked closer. She was wearing her new black, three inch high heels, with a pair of jean Bermuda shorts and a black lace, silk top.

Reaching the door, she rang the doorbell. Hoping Kerry would be there but noone was answering the door.

'He's probably just out' she thought. Walking back to her car and taking one last look at the house.

Kerry stood in front of the window, watching as she drove off. He didn't feel like talking to her or discussing anything right now.

Holding a glass of wine, he took a quick sip and poured the rest out.

Grabbing his coat, he headed out the door and unlocked his car. Planning to head in and talk to his lawyers.

Kris had finished her coffee, sitting there so many things ran through her mind. She had nowhere to go or live. She didn't have a job because Kerry told her not to work, there was no need he was going to take care of her and Grace.

"I guess I really screwed up?" asking her sister.

"Kris, you didn't screw up. This will work out in the end" reassuring her everything would be fine.

"NO"

"It's not gonna be fine, it's not gonna end up like I want it too." placing her hand to her hand, massaging the sides of it.

"Kerry has A LOT more money than I do, he has a job he is stable, they are going to see him as a better parent." wanting to cry.

She thought back to about a year ago when everything was good.

Remembering this one night, her, Junior, Matt and Dani all went out to this club.

Once they had gotten inside, Junior had grabbed her and took her out to the dance floor.

This song was playing. She remember the heat of their bodies when they were dancing. It had been a great night and after a long day out riding she needed it.

She knew it wouldn't ever be like it was. How could it be? Having fun was something in her past. Loving the man she loved was as well.

"Kris, You Okay?" her sister asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled.

"I should go" reaching for some cash from her purse.

"Okay well call me tomorrow" Mel said.

Kris nodded and strolled the stroller out of the coffee shop.

Driving away she pulled over at a hotel to stay for the night. Until she got a job and found suitable place to live this was her home. She walked to her room carrying Grace.

Placing their bags on the bed she had opened Grace's bag and noticed a letter.

Jean must of stuck it in Grace's diaper bag earlier.

Reading it to herself, it was a letter from Kerry's attorney the trial was set to date in three days.

Enraged with anger, not understanding why she hadn't heard back from her attorney and how Kerry's manage to get it set so quickly.

Trying to call her lawyer but he wasn't answering her phone call.

She looked at Grace and calmed down. The baby was propped against a few pillows playing with her blanket. Bringing a smile to Kris's face. What if these past few days were her last few days with Grace? She wanted to run, run away from him and the trial. Just take Grace and run.

Knowing it wouldn't be best to run, it'd make things worst. If Kerry was to gain custody of her maybe he'd let her see her.

Kris folded back the covers and climbed into bed. She placed Grace next to her. After rocking her back and forth they had both fell asleep.

Three Days Later

Kris stood standing in the court room, ready to face whatever it was the court had to say.

Mel, Jean, Pablo, Matt and Junior were all there. Supporting her.

After discussing who should get Grace, they made a decision.

While the rest waited outside the room, Kris walked out. From the look they could tell it hadn't gone well.

"Kris, what happened?" Jean asked.

"Kerry got custody" tears rolled down her eyes.

"Kris" Mel said hugging her sister.

They weren't sure what to say.

" Grace is in his care for now, until I can get a stable job"

Suddenly, she took off running. About to have a breakdown she ran outside. Sitting on the steps of the courthouse she laid her face in her hands and cried.

Kerry walked out of the room holding Grace in his arms.

"You asshole" Mel said walking up to him.

"Yeah I know" smiling with a cocky grin.

"You should let Kris know, Grace and I are moving."

"There is nothing here for us anymore, I've already arranged it we will be moving in a week."

He said walking away.

"You can't do this" Mel shouted, heading off toward him, but Matt grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. Looking down at his hand upon her arm. Matt quickly removed it.

"You don't want to make things worst do you?"

Realizing what he was saying was all true. Insulting Kerry would only make things worst.

Kris couldn't bring herself to go back inside, her life had just been destroyed. Junior had slipped past the rest of them and walked outside. As he neared Kris he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Thought you could use one" he said.

Kris looked up at him, he was the only person who could make her feel the slightest bit better.

"Thanks" she said. Taking the handkerchief, she wiped the mascara running down her cheek.

"I know this is about one of the worst things that could happen" he spoke.

"All you have to do is keep a steady job, I mean you can just get back into racing. Win a few races win a little money" smiling.

"Raintree has a rider, Lilly, Remember?"

Riding was her passion or use to be, until she got pregnant and had Grace.

"Besides, I'm not exactly in shape to ride."

She hadn't lost much of the pregnancy weight. There was so much stress in her life, she couldn't possibly think about exercising.

"If there is anything I can do, Anything at All. Don't hesitate to ask" smiling, he stood up and went back into the courthouse.

Even through everything, Junior knew how to make her feel better.

"Kris?" Mel said stepping down the steps carefully in her heels.

Kris stood and turned around.

"I should talk to Kerry" wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't bother"

"He's already left, you should go back to the house and talk to him." Mel said holding her coat.

Kris nodded and took her purse and coat from her sister.

"Thanks for being here" she replied.

Walking down the steps, she entered the parking lot and unlocked her car.

Starting the car up she pulled out into the busy street.Not really paying attention to the traffic suddenly a car swerved in front of her. Quickly slamming on breaks the vehicle began to flip.

Once it had stopped, Kris could hear more cars ramming into her, and soon blacked out.

_**Hey guys.. I am SOOOO Sorry for not updating sooner! **_

_**I plan on skipping into the future within the next chapters!**_

_**So I hope you do like, and sorry for the long wait.**_


	19. Chapter 18 She's Awake

Chapter 18

**5years later..**

Her eyes opened slowly to a bright room. Kris sat up in the small, and uncomfortable bed. Looking around, everything seemed unfamiliar. Seeing a little small red button next to the bed had a sign "Ring for Nurse". She tapped the button twice.

A woman in at least her mid 40's walked in.

"Your awake" she spoke, rushing to her side.

"Have I been asleep for a while?" Kris spoke.

"Asleep? No, you've been in a coma for five years."

The only thing running through Kris's mind was what had happen to Grace and to Junior.

"Where's my family and my daughter?" she asked.

"You haven't had visitors in a while, except a man he comes in every two weeks late at night. Stays with you for hours."

"Was it Junior or Kerry?" she thought to herself.

"No one?" she said sadly.

"Nope" the nurse replied.

"Not a little girl?"

"I haven't seen one, I'm going to contact the family listed under your medical profile."

It had to be Junior visiting her, Kerry surely would've brought Grace by at least a few times. Then again this was Kerry.

After about an hour the nurse returned to Kris's room.

"Is my family coming?" Kris asked.

"Yes, your sister should be here soon" the nurse replied.

"Where am I exactly? I'm I near a place called Rain tree?"

"Oh no, your about 3hours from there." she walked to shut the blinds.

"They moved me" she said quietly to herself. Junior drove 3hours to visit her.

She seemed happy, but sad at the same time. Her sister nor her own daughter visited her. Junior obviously still cared about her if he drove 3 hours, every two weeks for five years just to visit her.

The nurse walked back inside,

"Well we called your sister, unfortunately no one answered the phone, and there was no answering machine."

"Will keep trying though" the nurse said in reassurance.

"Wait.."

"Jessica" Kris read her name, from the identification tag on her shirt.

"How long has it been since this man came to visit me?" she asked impatiently.

"I'd say two weeks" Jessica replied.

"Looks like you should be getting your visit from him soon"

She was anxious to see him, anxious to see the look on his face to see she had awoken her long coma.

"And you can call me Jessie" she replied to Kris and walked out the door.

Two hours passed, and Kris couldn't take her eyes off the clock it was eight-thirty p.m., she wondered where he was.

"Did he come just before midnight?"

"Did he come at midnight?"

"Did he come in the middle of the night?"

Questions ran through her head, she had so much to ask him, so much to know about his current life.

She decided to relax and lay back in the small bed, wishing she was home.

Closing her eyes for which she was sure of five minutes, the door slowly open. She opened her eyes and watched as he quietly walked to a chair across the room.

He hadn't realized she was sitting up in the bed, staring straight at him.

"Junior?" thinking she had said it so quietly he hadn't heard, till he turned to her.

"Kris" he said with happiness walking fast to her bed.

"Your awake, I should get the nurse" nearly rushing to the door.

"Junior it's okay I've been awake for hours" she spoke.

"How come they haven't contacted anyone?" he seemed furious.

"Well they tried, but my sister didn't answer, and the nurse said a man came to visit me"

"When I asked was a little girl with him, she said no. The only person I could think of would be you."

"She said you came every two weeks, and that two weeks was here so I waited to see if you'd show."

"Why?"

"Why, what?" he asked, knowing he knew what she meant by why.

"Why did you drive three hours to visit me for hours, for five years?"

"The rest gave up after three years passed"

"I made you a promise years ago to always be there for you, and I intended to stick to it."

"What about Grace?"

"Where is she?"

"New York, with Kerry" looking at her with an upset expression.

"She visited for three years, then he decided she shouldn't come anymore"

"Typical Kerry" she thought.

Looking down at his, she noticed a wedding ring. If she didn't feel bad before she did now.

"Wow, your… married.." she stumbled to say.

He looked down at his hand, which she was staring at.

"Yeah, four years" he said.

"To who?" curiosity filled her head.

"Lilly"

It suddenly became awkward.

"Oh" she said, knowing it was probably the dumbest thing to say, but it was the only words that could come out of her mouth.

"Kris…" he began to speak.

"You don't have to explain, Junior."

She realized everything was real, the brief minutes she had with him before discovering the wedding ring was almost a dream.

"How is that?"

"How is your life, I mean"

"Great, we have a son, Allen"

"A son?"

"He's adopted, Lilly found out she couldn't have children."

"I'm sorry" Kris said.

"It's fine, we love him just the same"

A small, but believable concerning smile appeared upon her face.

She wasn't thrilled to here he was married, had a son. His life was great and it was great without her.

"What about your job?"

"I own a couple of racing tracks."

"Wow.. Mr. Davis, race track owner" Kris joked.

"Oh I'm sorry" Jessica walked in.

"It's fine" Junior replied.

"I just wanted to let you know, we contacted your sister"

"She's on her way" the nurse left the room.

"I guess I should go, it's probably best to let your sister see you." he said picking up his coat.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm glad your awake" he said walking near her bed. Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead,

"Good-bye Kris."

He walked out the door and down the hallway.

Reaching the exit door he walked out to his car and unlocked it.

So many things ran through his head on the way home, Kris was awake, he hadn't really thought about what'd he say to her if she woke up. Hoping he had said the right things.

Reaching home, he stood up against his car looking at his house, is this really what he wanted? I mean it seemed as if he had the perfect life, a good wife, a son, a great job, a nice home that was paid for. Yet, he still knew there was something missing or someone in this case.

He walked up the porch and unlocked the door, stepping inside the house.

"Late night?" a woman appeared in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah" he said lying. He had been lying to his wife for years.

"Well maybe I could relax you" she said moving closer, pressing his lips against hers, she moved her hands up to his shirt, pulling him closer into the kiss than he was before.

Pulling away,

"Actually, I found out Kris woke up" he said.

Her eyes widen as if she had just fell into shock.

"Woke up? As in awake"

"Is there another meaning for woke up?" he said, heading down the hall to the bedroom.

Lilly had kept the secret long enough, that Grace was really his child, now that Kris was awake. How much longer could she keep it a secret?

**Hey everyone, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait for an update, but I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I'll continue the story or not. If I decide to end it I'll write a long finale chapter.**


End file.
